Yuri! On Ice Drabbles
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Various drabbles of characters from the show in different situations, such as being in a coffee shop to taking photos while being my story ideas! Viktuuri and OtaYuri inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone, it's me and I've come to share some Yuri! On Ice Drabbles with you; I see someone else has done something like this, and cool! I like it!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **1\. Captive.**

Tears and old water covered every corner of Yuuri's face, as he looked into his blurred eyelashes. His mouth was covered with a black cleave gag, keeping him silent. His hands were tied behind his back with five lines of coarse rope to a steel pole. His chest and ankles were bound to the pole as well, keeping him completely immobile like his tongue.

He was kidnapped by criminals; Yuuri was sleeping in his room, when someone clasped their hands over his mouth, keeping him from crying out for help. He couldn't remember what happened next but was awoken by the splash of dark water covering his body, as to why and how it was on his face. Then, he saw his kidnappers telling him that he's going to be here for a long time, so no funny business or else. He figured that his kidnappers probably just wanted to make a quick yen by kidnapping a pretty faced boy like Yuuri and selling him off to the highest sex bidder. That was just by how they spoke to him.

Yuuri also figured he was in a basement; brick and cement walls were around him and a steel shelf where various cleaning products were being held. It seemed reasonable. Yuuri could hardly figure was how his family was feeling, knowing that he was taken from underneath their noses. His mom must be crying, while his dad must be trying to comfort her, and Mari must be looking out the window, wondering where he could be right now.

By the time Yuuri had hardly mulled all of that over, he felt the doorknob shift rapidly. His eyes widened, as more tears erupted, hoping that it wasn't any one of the kidnappers. If it was, Yuuri hoped they would at least let him go to the bathroom; he's been trying to keep in his rats all night.

But wait, the door opened slowly, and a blur of silver came in, as a black gloved hand was holding onto the door knob, as if to keep the door from making a squeaking sound, like Yuuri's cleave gag. A set of blue eyes appeared, and Yuuri made a cry through the gag, possibly out of relief.

Viktor placed his finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. Viktor looked at the door and whispered for someone to come in. A boy with yellow and red hair donning all black came in, holding a katana in his hand. Minami smiled, whispering a 'hi' to Yuuri, walking up to him. Minami held the sword up and sliced the ropes off his chest.

Viktor took the gag off and Yuuri gasped, making a small cry. Viktor quickly shushed him, hugging him as Minami sliced the ropes off his wrists and ankles. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, so glad to see him.

Viktor quietly asked if Yuuri was okay and the boy nodded, quietly telling him that they haven't hurt him, and Viktor nodded. He asked the boys to quietly exit the room and go down the hallway. Minami held the katana before him, as Yuuri's kidnappers were asleep.

 **2.** " **TEACH YOU TO LISTEN TO AUTHORITAH!"**

"Hey! You're just a guy in a costume!" cried Christophe Giacometti, pointing at someone. He was outside of his car when that someone made him step out.

"MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO LISTEN TO AUTHORITAH!" cried JJ, obviously wearing a fake police uniform, pulling out a police baton. He began to beat Christophe with it in anger.

"Ow! Stop it! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Christophe cried out in pain.

JJ just smiled at this.

3\. " **My Type of Guy."**

Otabek was sitting a café, reading a paper that he picked up at the front door. He would've read what was in the sports section if it were not for…

"What are you looking at, punk?" screeched a fifteen-year-old boy, desperately shoving a taller, older teen from him. The boy was obviously pissed, as his green eyes were narrowed right at the older teen.

"Okay! Sorry!"

"Yeah, like you are!" screeched Yuri, light slapping the young man's stomach. "Now get the hell out of my face, or your wife will need a surrogate father for your kids!"

"Fine!" the guy cried, walking back to his table to leave the boy alone.

Yuri huffed, taking his coffee and walking to his own table.

Otabek had been watching the whole time, and shook his head, chuckling in his mind. As he looked into the sports section of the paper, he muttered, "My type of guy…" referring to how much he liked how Yuri was aggressive towards that young man.

 **4.** _ **Viewfinder.**_

There was a 'plop' and Yuri had set a large, dark blue duffle bag onto the stone roof, as he let out a breath in the cold air. Yuri tilted the plastic area of his baseball cap over his eyes, hoping to cover his head from the cold breeze.

"Hmm, they're bound to be around here somewhere…" Yuri was a young photographer, working to catch pictures to help support himself and his family.

When the news of an upcoming mob meeting in a warehouse hit the ears of Yuri's photographer boss, he sent him to collect pictures of it, but most importantly of the new mob leader, Otabek Altin; he promised him a load of cash if he got the job done.

"Or else if this a big hoax, someone's getting their ass beat soon," Yuri said, holding the camera to his eyes. With them, he looked down into the road below, hoping to find something good in his viewfinder.

Yuri spotted something below, a figure walking down the road. Yuri looked further and saw an older teen with black hair and gray eyes. Yuri made a humming sound, curious about the teen below him. Just before Yuri could even take a picture, the teen looked right at him with a tinge of malice in his eyes. It was as if he was right before him, looking at him through the viewfinder, and as if he knew Yuri was there.

"WHAT THE HEL—"But before Yuri could finish that sentence, someone around the teen's age in a dark suit appeared and mouth covered him with a chemical doused cloth. It also went over his nose, causing for Yuri to create a 'Mmmphh!' sound, being silenced.

The stars above were the only witnesses as to what happened, as the teen Otabek walked to a car, where his henchman carried the unconscious Yuri over his shoulder.

"Good work," Otabek told his henchman, before sitting in the car. Yuri was placed by him, and the henchman sat in next.

 **5\. Transformation. (Spoiler Alert: Inspired by a scene from the fifth season of** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **.)**

Otabek was walking through a lush forest that was surrounded by various flowers and plants. He looked both ways, taking in the whole world around him. He looked at the horizon and saw a set of vines stringed on a branch before him. He brushed the vines out of the way, before being greeted by a large waterfall just a cliff away from him.

His dark eyes widened at the sight of it, as the late summer wind rushed through his black, coated body.

He walked closer towards the water, and before he could blink, he found himself looking into his own eyes in it. Otabek closed his eyes, and he immediately remembered the day when his 'mother' pushed him into a pit full of fiery, black dust.

Otabek snapped himself out it, wanting to put it right behind him. Figuring that he needed a change, he ran back a few steps and dived right into the water.

The water below evolved into a large splash, as Otabek emerged from it, whipping his wet hair.

There, between a vine and a small bug was a large stone. Otabek grabbed it and rubbed it across his leg as if it were a block of soap. Otabek grimaced, determined to get all of the black material off. So he grabbed two other stones and proceeded to scrub his arm with the first stone and his stomach with the second.

He continued to clean himself off for the remainder of the night, and once morning arrived, Otabek was swimming right in the water.

The water made a splashing sound, as Otabek was walking right out of it. Otabek gasped, figuring that he was completely naked now.

He looked around and when the saw he plants and vegetation, Otabek quickly devised an idea.

Soon, his hands landed on the grass and his rough, well-shaped, abs were shining in the sun, through his new vest that was crafted from the leaves that Otabek found, covering his shoulders and back. An orange triangular necklace, forged from the smaller plants, was residing on the young man's neck, peacefully. A sort of underwear made from leaves was covering his lower regions, as a leaf-made loin cloth was covering his front and back. A sash made out of vines was tied around his waist, keeping his new pair of pants up. He wore a pair of green boots, weaved from the vines behind him.

Otabek had a new outfit on.

He held a small on his face, keeping his arms folded, with his chin high up.

* * *

 _Yeah, some of these might seem to be a tad violent, but the overly romantic or sexual things don't really pique my interest. If you're into it, I'm chill with it, no hard feelings… whereas myself, I'm more of an action and suspense type of person. Or rather I would write something romantic, but I like to add some action into it, just to have an even mix of things._

 _Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed and if you have a favorite drabble, let me know! If I can, I'll try to write more, or update 'Sweet Little Piggy'._

 _Byeeee! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy my latest Yuri on Ice Drabbles, my piggies._

* * *

 **6\. Don't Use an Ouija Board…**

Four sets of hands surrounded a board that was on a small table, as a series of young peoples' laughter radiated in the air.

"We're coming to get you Ouija Board!" chirped Minami, just excited about this new experiment. He had never done an Ouija Board session before until now!

"Phichit, did you get the camera ready?" asked Yuuri, looking at his friend.

The tanned skinned young man nodded and pointed to what as by Yuuri. "Right there," Phichit said. Yuuri made a small sound and looked at him and saw it was there.

"Okay, boys we need to be silent; all Ouija Board sessions call for silence, so cram it now!" ordered a young woman with several piercings on her ears.

"Oops, sorry Mari-chan!" Minami apologized and giggled lightly.

"Sorry sis," Yuuri said, as Phichit said sorry like Yuuri.

"Alright, here we go, all fingers on the planchette!" she ordered. Everyone placed their fingers on the small wooden piece moved it around the board slowly.

Mari, knowing that she had done a tiny bit of research on what to do during an Ouija Board session, tried to ask a polite question. "Hello, spirit, can you hear me?"

The planchette went to the 'YES' spot on the board.

"Okay, spirit, if it is not too much trouble, what is your name?"

Quickly, the planchette danced to some of the letters on the board.

"V-I-K-T-O-R."

Everyone looked up at each other with large eyes.

"Whoa! We got a guy spirit then?" Minami questioned, just taken by what just happened. "Hi, Viktor! My name is Minami!"

"M-Minami, please calm down!" Yuuri placed a finger to his lips, hoping for him to quiet down. "We don't if this is for real! Right?" Yuuri looked at his companion and older sister.

"Yeah, were any of you moving the planchette?"

Everyone shook their heads. Minami was getting excited; Phichit was trying to keep himself concentrated; Yuuri was keeping an eye on the board and planchette.

"Okay," Mari sighed. She then asked the board, "Okay, Viktor, what country are you from?"

The board spelled out: "R-U-S-S-I-A."

"What a minute wasn't there a guy named Viktor who came from the same country that died of an overdose? It was all over the news last week." Phichit inquired and explained.

"I'm not sure; I can't imagine what it would be like we contacted the same person," Mari said.

"Talk about coincidence!" Minami stated, putting a fist to his lip.

"It's moving again…! Guys, Phichit did you put the camera on record?" Yuuri stated to everyone and asked Phichit.

Phichit nodded.

The four people saw the planchette create the following words.

"I-L-I-K-E-Y-O-U-R-B-U-T-T."

Everyone at the table had their own reaction. Mari's eyes widened; Phichit made the following sound, "Whoa…"; Minami blushed, covering his face; Yuuri gasped as he widened his eyes at what the spirit said.

"Viktor dude, take it easy, bro," Mari asked, putting her hands on the table. If Viktor actually spelled that out.

But unfortunately, the woman would be tempting fate as she heard her younger brother cry out. "Yuuri, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Something smacked my butt!" he cried out, hoping to cover his behind.

It was by then that Mari had enough. She told the flirtatious spirit goodbye. Whether this was real or not, she didn't care, she just wanted to go to bed now.

"Phichit, can you turn the camera off now?" she asked. She put the board away, as Minami went to go wash his hands.

"Sure."

With that, the box with the board was put away on a shelf and everyone went to bed. But unfortunately, Yuuri had the feeling of a ghostly hand touching his butt for the rest of the night.

As he stroked it all night.

 **7\. Makkachin Haiku.**

Fuzzy, cute, puppy.

Large, but sweet, with a pink tongue.

Softer than cotton.

 **8\. Viktor Haiku.**

Sweet, soft, cool blue eyes.

Heart shaped smile, hair like heaven.

Body of a God.

 **9\. Baths and Cough Medicine.**

Victor took a swing of cough medicine, one of which his coach Yakov gave him to help fall asleep faster. He was sitting in a bathtub, wearing only a silk hat over his long, luscious, silver hair. His lovely poodle Makkachin was next to him as well.

"Yakov! Yakov! Oh wait one second I'll be right with you, Lord Makkachin," Viktor cried out, but then talked to his pet dog.

"Yakov!" Viktor cried out, hoping to get his coach's attention from in the bathroom.

"What?" inquired a scruffy old man with gray hair and a fedora.

"I was just thinking… Let's order a kebab!" Viktor demanded with a drunken smile plastered on his face.

"A what?" Yakov asked, just confused out of his old mind. He never heard about these kebabs, because he lived his whole life in Russia for corn's sake! Viktor, however, must've heard it from someone, but that didn't seem to matter right now.

"A kebab! But I want it in this order: vegetable, meat, meat, vegetable, meat." He explained, tapping the air as to how he wanted his kebab to look like. "And um, Lord Makkachin would like some woof-lles!" Viktor gently showed Makkachin, who was soaked in bubbles. Then he giggled, letting go of Makkachin, splashing around in the tub. Makkachin barked, as a few bubbles flew from his head and popped in the air.

"Can I leave now?" Yakov asked.

"Um, n-no, Yakov I need help. I've made some series of poops in my bath and I need you to scoop them out with these pair of tongs." Viktor said, pulling out a pair of purple tongs.

"I'm not doing that." Yakov frowned.

"You have to, you're my butler!" Viktor's cool blue eyes grew larger as he pleaded.

"I'm not your butler." Yakov frowned.

"I know, but wouldn't that be so great? I'd be filled with joy!" Viktor said, "But you know what would so much delightful? If this whole tub was filled with pork cutlets. Can you get me some pork cutlets? Is the pork cutlet shop still open? Is there some place to stock on pork cutlets?"

"Enough with the pork cutlets," Yakov demanded. He was clearly not amused with this.

"Which is the best skin pork cutlet? Who can prepare the best pork cutlet treatment?" Viktor asked, waving his arms around lightly.

"If you say pork cutlet one more time, I will drown you." Yakov threatened, looking at him with soulless eyes.

"Pork cutlet," Viktor said for the last time, pushing his luck as he waved his body around.

Yakov did nothing. He was too annoyed by Viktor's stupidity to do anything about it.

Once Viktor saw this, he pointed out, pointing his finger at Yakov. "Oh, you're not gonna do it."

Viktor was curious about something, and he told Yakov, "Hey Yakov, am I a good little guy?"

Yakov's response… a punch to Viktor's face.

Viktor lightly cried out, as Makkachin barked hopping to the other side of the tub. Viktor's back collided with the wall.

"Oh well, I'll talk to you later again!" Viktor bid, rubbing his back. He giggled and drank out of the cough medicine again.

 **10\. Visit.**

Yuri sighed, closing the door to his house as he stepped inside. Just when he placed his bag onto the table, he heard a loud "MEOW!" coming from his room. Yuri cried out, his face turning into a complete capital 'D' and '8' face.

"Shit! POTYA!" he screeched, running to his room, tearing his jacket off. Yuri heavily panted, placing both of his bare hands on the sides of the open door. Yuri gasped at what he saw.

There, sitting on his bed, was the teenage mob boss Otabek. The boss was wearing a dark gray suit, as he looked straight at Yuri with heart piercing eyes. On his lap was Potya, purring and making himself comfortable as the said teenager was calmly petting his back. Also, there were six teenage bodyguards by him, three boys and three girls, but they went in a certain pattern. On the left side of Otabek it was girl, boy, girl and on the right was boy, girl, boy. They were all dressed in fancy clothing such as slacks and skirts and they all looked ready to kill Yuri, in case if he got too close to their boss.

"Plisetsky, so glad you could make it-"Otabek would've finished that sentence if Yuri did not cry out.

"YO, OLDIE PUT DOWN MAH POTYA!" Yuri screeched, pointing at him.

The boy bodyguard on the right, a young man with black hair and blue eyes, pointed a gun at Yuri, thwarting him, "You don't interrupt the boss or else!"

Yuri scoffed, pushing the young man away. "Pfft, yeah; like I'm afraid of your little fancy tools, you asshole!"

Otabek frowned, taking this opportunity. "Now, it's alright Ravil," he said, picking up Potya and setting him to the side. He stood up. "Now, Plisetsky, the reason why I am here with my friends is that I wanted to ask you about something."

"The nearest ass-doctor is down the block." Yuri pointed at him. This actually caused the other boy bodyguard on the left to snicker under his hands. This made Otabek send a death glare at him, causing that bodyguard to shut up.

Otabek looked at Yuri and asked, "Would you like to accompany me to a ball?"

Yuri pursed his lips, "Why would I do that?"

"That way I won't blow up your grandfather's car. You know, whenever he's driving to work."

Yuri's eyes popped up in fear.

"Just imagine he's driving down the road when car parts fly into the air along with his body parts. And who is to blame for it? His grandson, who put his nose, wait no, more specifically his viewfinder, where it didn't belong."

Yuri knew. He planned to take photos of the latest meeting until he was captured and Otabek had his way with him. Yuri could still feel the leather cuff burns, as Otabek took him in the most sexual way. Yuri could not walk properly for several days after he was set free. In fact, Yuri didn't even remember being set free, he just manifested the next day, dressed in his favorite tiger shirt in an alley.

"Just think about it," Otabek stated, walking up to him. He placed his hot mouth by Yuri's small, milk-colored ear. Yuri felt like ice cream on a hot July afternoon, he just melted. "He's in the crematoria, then in the urn, and then in the tomb. You're in the corner and you drop your camera as they seal him in away. These are the places where you go from there: the blades, the _sugar,_ and then the noose."

Yuri's eyes shook, lost for words.

"All because of your decisions," Otabek concluded.

"Alright!" Yuri cried. Otabek won and he knew it. "Fine, I'll go with you, just when is the party thing or whatever it's called?"

"In two days; I'll take you to my wardrobe to help you pick an outfit for it."

Yuri didn't know what to feel after that. But, it was better to be in the circle of your enemy than to perish yourself, Yuri guessed.

His vision grew into shadiness, and as Otabek and his bodyguard crew left, he fell into slumber.

* * *

 _Mob boss Otabek is fun to write._

 _Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!_

 _MexicAmerichick6/Queen_Drexie._


	3. Chapter 3

**11\. "BALD!"**

It was another cold day at the ice rink in St Petersburg, and Yakov had been giving his students a lesson on how to perform a Salchow when he asked them all to a break for now. Everyone sighed. Some had gone to the corner to talk with their friends; others went to the locker room to take a drink, and some, mostly loners, just mindlessly skated on the ice, lost in their thoughts.

It was when Yakov sighed, taking off his fedora. Unfortunately, it showed off his bald spot that off sent a horrible blinding light. It was so horrible, that one of his students noticed it, cried out while pointing at it.

"BALD! BALD! BALD!" It was Viktor, and his eyes were so wide that they looked they could just pop right out of their sockets.

There came more several cries of 'bald' but mostly from other skaters, such as Mila and Georgi.

"MY EYES!" screeched young Yuri Plisetsky, as his small eyes were burning in complete pain at the sight of Yakov's bald spot.

"Alright! Alright!" Yakov cried out, putting his fedora back on. "Alright, you loons back on the ice. Break time is over!"

 **12\. Hamster Haiku.**

Sweet, pure baby buns.

Soft, simple, and Lovable.

You just want one now.

 **13\. "Stop staring!"**

There was a sudden bright light, and everyone's eyes in the onsen lobby gasped. They were taken aback by what just happened…

Or by more of who just appeared.

She bore smooth copper skin. Her hair was black but smooth like her skin. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail with several rings going down, as it sat on her head. Her hips were as just as big as the moon. She was wearing a brown, fluffy, bikini top and bottom, with a cape on her backside. But her breasts were so large that it seemed like they could break through the bikini top. She was wearing brown lingerie stockings with garter belts and brown high heels.

It was Makkachin.

But as a human person, no… as a human female.

Viktor's eyes and mouth were shrunk as he was staring right at her. Yuuri, on the other hand, was jaw dropped and blanched.

Viktor pointed a finger at her, and wanted to ask who she was but, couldn't make out the words. "Uhhhh…."

"What?" Makkachin asked with a smooth and innocent voice.

"Who are you exactly?" Viktor managed to say, the look on his face still present. Yuuri fainted.

"Oh!" Makkachin perked up. "Um, well, my name is what you gave me, master. I am Makkachin." She bowed to him.

"Yes… but… how and why did you turn into a human?" the million dollars question that everyone had in their minds.

"I have no idea, master."

Yuuri's father Toshiya opened the window that leads to the register and asked, "Hey, what's the matter with you kids?" as he had a hand on his hip. He looked at Makkachin and froze. His eyes widened and he stared at her intently. The old man had the same look like his son Yuuri, just jaw dropped but not blanched.

"W-w-w-who is _that_?" he inquired, drooling.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open upon hearing that. He realized that it was rude for his father to stare at Makkachin and ask who she was, so he stood up.

"Stop staring dad!" he told his father.

 **14\. "Stop staring!" (Male Version).**

There was a sudden bright light, and everyone's eyes in the onsen lobby gasped. They were taken aback by what just happened.

Or by more of who just appeared.

He bore rugged but soft copper skin. His hair was black. His bangs were swept off to the sides as his hair was in a mullet. He was taller than Viktor, standing around 6'6. He was shirtless, with a large 'X' over his stone, extremely strong, and large chest. He had a twelve pack on his stomach, which was also covered in various cuts and scars. He had a leather belt with a furry loincloth covering his crotch. It was moved to the side, covering only the left part of his hips. He was barefoot, but it didn't keep his legs from looking meaty and muscular. The only thing he was wearing on his shoulders was a furry cape with a silver wolf pendant in the middle of his chest, keeping it on.

It was Makkachin.

But as a human person, no, as a human male.

Viktor's eyes and mouth were shrunk as he was staring right at him. Yuuri, on the other hand, was jaw dropped and blanched.

Viktor pointed a finger at him, and wanted to ask who he was but, couldn't make out the words. "Uhhhh..."

"What?" Makkachin asked with a thick but smooth voice.

"Who are you exactly?" Viktor managed to say, the look on his face still present. Yuuri fainted.

He answered, "My name is what you gave me, master. I am Makkachin." He bowed to him.

"Yes, but, how and why did you turn into a human?" the million dollars question that everyone had in their minds.

"I have no idea, master."

Yuuri's mother Hiroko and older sister Mari opened the front door that leads to the onsen.

"Hey, what's the matter with you kids?" Hiroko asked. Mari had a hand on her hip. They looked at Makkachin and froze. Their eyes widened and they stared at him intently. Both women had the same look like their son and brother Yuuri, just jaw dropped but not blanched.

"W-w-w-who is _that_?" they inquired in unison, drooling.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open upon hearing that. He realized that it was for his mother and sister to stare at Makkachin and ask who he was, so he stood up.

"Stop staring mom and Mari!" he told them.

 **15\. Parachute.**

''AHHH!'' Yuri screamed as he was falling from the sky, as he was wearing an orange uniform that covered his body from his neck to his ankles. He had been pushed out of an airplane. The reason why, well he was training to be a professional sky diver, but…

…he was lacking some skills. Such as, he didn't properly put his parachute on, so it was only on his right arm the whole time he was in the air.

And since it was, he could not open the parachute, which would guarantee him a safe landing.

''Oof!'' Yuri grunted as he made contact with the hard grassy, earth.

''Oh,'' Yuri moaned out of pain. The fifteen-year-old supported himself, face, chest, and stomach, with his hands. His face was covered with small patches of dirt and lines of grass. He shook his head. He rubbed his hand on his cheeks, hoping to remove the earthly stuff from them. ''Could it be? Am I still alive?'' he wondered.

Realizing that he was, Yuri smiled out of relief.

''Oh I am, thank God I'm still-'' He interrupted himself when he saw something else (or someone else) in the sky falling right above him. Yuri's heart pounded of terror, his eyes grew and they shook slowly like seeds in a tiny, glass vial.

Yuri panicked. "Oh man!" He found himself running in the air like a Flintstone, his black boots lightly grazing the grass, but…

WHAM!

Otabek landed right on top of him, with his usual deadpan look on his face. His parachute slowly landed on the ground after him. He wearing a suit similar to Yuri's but it was dark blue. Otabek supported his chest and stomach with his hands from what he landed on and sat straight up. He pulled his legs into a V-shape on the ground, but he heard a series of moaning from under his body. The young man looked down and his eyes turned from his usual deadpan shade to a worried tint.

"Yuri!" Otabek spoke, grabbing the boy's hair and gently picking it up. "Are you alright?"

Yuri coughed up a bit of grass and pushed it out of his mouth. He had a grumpy look on his face, teeth enlarged like a Minion's. "Just dandy." He turned his head to Otabek and asked, "Hey, what are you sitting on?"

Otabek looked down. He figured that he was sitting on Yuri's butt, with his groin right close to it!

Yuri sensed this and he screamed. He had his hands gripped in the air like a robot's, and he dashed just a foot away from Otabek. Yuri had his hand on the ground, with his left knee pointing to the sky as if he had gotten a scrape on his knee.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't deny it, dumbass!" he angrily screeched, pointing a shaky at Otabek. Otabek sweat dropped.

The older teen stood up and unlatched the parachute off. His eyes were embroidered on Yuri, with the tint going back to a shade.

"It was only an accident and don't say 'dumbass' makes you sound like a brainless thug." Otabek dusted himself off, walking away.

Yuri gasped, but he took in a large bubble of air. "Don't leave me!" he stood up, pointing a finger at him. He followed Otabek, adding, "You said 'dumbass' too; don't act like you're all smart and such!" as they walked past the sun, on the horizon.

 _Oh, Yuri… we know you want Otabek; he knows that you want him. Don't deny that you liked what Otabek was 'doing' to you._

 _See you later!_

 _-MA6._


	4. Chapter 4

**16\. Otabek Haiku.**

The Man of the Shade.

Has tanned skin and beastly eyes.

Can make kitty purr.

 **17\. Symbol of Love.**

Feeling the cold, crisp, Russian air fly past his cream-colored face, the Russian Viktor placed the key into the doorknob. He was standing outside of the cabin home in the middle of the woods that evening; he had just gotten off work, and all he wanted to do was just relax in his home, with his Yuuri. He twisted the key, and walked inside.

"Yuuri, I'm home." Viktor said, walking into the house.

Who walked into the kitchen, was Yuuri wearing a dark blue robe over his body. He bit his lip, but smiled when he saw his husband before him.

The young man smiled, calmly speed walking to him. He was holding his hands over his large stomach, which carried their child.

Viktor smiled, as Yuuri held out his arms for him. Viktor held his arms for him as well, and he sighed, as he felt his husband hug him. Yuuri nuzzled into his chest, as Viktor ruffled his dark hair. Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri's pregnant stomach, just ecstatic to be a soon-to-be father. Yuuri placed his hand over his, and when he did, their rings shined in the kitchen lights, being one of the symbols of their eternal love.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, and Viktor looked up at him.

They kissed.

 **18\. Time to Move On.**

Taking a deep breath and rubbing small, delicate and pale face, Yuri opened his eyes. They were a mix of blue and green, and they matched the walls and carpet of the room. Yuri was a small boy, about fifteen years of age. His hair was as blonde as hay when it glistened in the morning sun, but like hay, it was messy. So when he sat up, the boy was shook it around; he grabbed the comb that was on the nightstand, and combed it until it was neat and straight.

Yuri stood up from the bed and dusted himself off, as Otabek was lying right next to him. He figured he needed to leave now. He missed his home, his grandfather, his cat, even the ice rink back in St. Petersburg. So he picked up all of his clothes from the floor and placed them on. Figuring that it was cold out, in this time of the year, Yuri pulled out the black bandanna he had his in jacket and pulled it over his nose, concealing his young face. Wearing nothing but a pair of shades, black jacket, camouflage print pants and brown boots, he slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door. But, Yuri's eyes narrowed, looking down at the floor. He bit his lip. He pulled a piece of paper, scribbled on it and left it on the door. With that, he walked out.

 _If you ever want to talk to me again, here is my Instagram:_

 _Yuri-Plisetsky._

 _Thank you Otabek for being there for me._

 _I hope you understand; please don't be mad if we ever come face to face again._

 _-Yuri._

When Yuri made it to the airport, he couldn't help but feel something strange in the back of his pants. Leaning back against the wall, he dug his hand into his pants. He blushed when he saw a small silver wrapper in his hands and thought it was the wrapper for that thing, until he figured it was just for some moist towelette. Apparently Yuri had something on his face and Otabek wiped it off; he probably stuffed into his pants because it was late. He sighed, placing it into the trash can.

When he gave the lady his ticket, he walked into the tunnel that led to his plane.

He sat down, picked up the magazine that was before him and opened it. He couldn't help but smile of when the pictures of cats in crochet hats. The plane took off, leaving the city behind.

 **19\. "C'mon, down the stairs you go!"**

Axel chuckled, as she and her sisters were standing by the basement of their home. Axel and her sisters were holding something in their hands above them. But how the thing in their hands was warm and still breathing, they were holding rather someone in their hands above them. The 'someone' in question was a sleeping, black-haired, brown-eyed, young man, wearing nothing a thin, black, frilled nightie that barely covered his butt cheeks and frilly, black high heels. His mouth was taped shut; his hands were tied behind his back with a plastic zip tie; his ankles were tied with another zip tie; his chest was bound with the same brand of tape that covered his mouth, along with his hamstrings and calf muscles, keeping him from moving.

Especially if he woke up.

"Shall we girls?" Axel asked.

"Yeah!" Loop said.

"Why the hell not?" Lutz added.

"Well," Axel looked up at the young man's sleeping face. "C'mon, down the stairs you go, Yuuri!"

Quickly, the three girls rushed down the stairs to the basement, to where their other hostage, the one who was bound up in duct tape first, was sitting in. Viktor was looking down at the ground, when he looked up, he saw the three girls. His widened his eyes.

"You girls didn't?" Viktor growled.

"Oh shut up, pretty boy; you're lucky you can still talk but, but your little boyfriend here…." Lutz chuckled. "…We're gonna some have fun with him."

"Once we nab some of the others skaters, it should be a full party down here!" Loop chuckled.

Viktor gasped. He looked around and saw that they were right. There was a Catherine wheel set for Chris, twin pair of iron chairs for the Crispino siblings, a cage with a rat and a bucket for Phichit, and many others for many other ice skaters.

As the girls set Yuuri on a mat, they walked past Viktor and walked to the stairs.

Viktor muttered, not caring if this was real or some prank, "Bitches."

 **20\. Weather Anchor.**

"And how do things look like out there, Viktor?" asked Sara Crispino, as she was sitting behind a large desk, dressed in a black buttoned up shirt next to her partner, Emil Nekola. A lot of snow had fallen over the past week, and Sara and Emil wanted for Viktor to show their audience how many inches of snow there were in Moscow.

Viktor smiled, holding his microphone. He was standing in the middle of a snow laden street, just between a telephone and a fancy store. "Hello Sara, well, here in Moscow as you can see from my knees, I'd say about two inches of snow have fallen, so I'd say to please wear a thick jacket because you'll need to be toasty." Viktor winked, his silver hair flipping in the air.

Sara sighed, placing her hands to her chest. Even Emil was digging Viktor, raising his brow at him as he spoke.

"Is there anything you want to say, Viktor?" Emil asked.

"Why yes, thank you Emil; hey Chris, get a good close up of my face." Viktor said to Emil and asked his camera man Chris.

In his smoothest voice, Viktor smiled, saying. "Hey, my little piglet, this is your daddy here, he loves you." He winked.

Emil and Sara awed.

 _Hope you've enjoyed and now I'm going to bed._


	5. Chapter 5

**21\. Time Bomb.**

There was a loud chuckle, and Russian bad man Viktor Nikiforov stood in front of his two victims, Agents Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky.

They were both tied up to chairs, back to back, by their arms, wrists, and ankles. Yuri was struggling against the bonds as Otabek was looking Nikiforov with a huge frown on his face.

"You sick, remorseless fool!" Otabek spat him. "You'll be brought to justice! Even your little boyfriend!"

"Humph," Yuuri looked away, holding onto his lover Viktor's shoulders. His hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a white shirt, black vest with crystal buttons, black pants and shoes. In contrast to Victor, who was wearing a blue shirt, black vest with gray bow tie and dark gray pants.

"Oh, that won't happen because I have already won, dear child," Viktor chuckled; he pointed a square-shaped bomb that was next to them. "The bomb right here will explode in twenty minutes, have fun." He said, lifting Yuuri in his arms like a new wife.

"C'mon Yuuri, the limo awaits us!" he said, leaving the room.

"SCREW YOU, BASTARDS!" Yuri screamed at the couple.

 **22\. Otabek Acrostic Poem.**

Oddly, a perpetual frowner.

This guy doesn't seem like much.

A lover of solitude.

But,

Even he has a heart.

Kid from Russia wants him.

 **23\. JJ Haiku.**

The biggest butthead,

the cockiest of all but,

the sweetest to love.

 **24\. "Welcome to the Club!"**

"Well since you're here, Yurio, we'll give you the new member initiation," Minami said. He looked at JJ, "Are you ready, JJ?"

"Ready," JJ answered.

"Welcome to our Club!" Minami and JJ chanted, clapping their hands.

"Welcome to our Club!"

"Welcome Yuri, welcome Yuri, welcome Yuri, welcome Yuri, welcome—"they were looking right at him, repeating the chanting.

"SHUT YOUR HALFWIT PIEHOLES!" Yuri screamed, putting his hands over their mouths.

 **25\. "Or Anything Else."**

"What could be better than serving up smiles?" JJ asked, with a big grin on his face.

"Being dead or anything else," Yuri answered, frowning at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**26\. Escape.**

"Okay, Yuuri, I'll be back from the meeting in about an hour and a half, don't go away," Viktor said, standing by the door. "Like if you have any choice." He waved.

"Yeah," Yuuri sheepishly said, as he was sitting on the bed of their room. He waved to Viktor, bidding him goodbye. "Okay, stay safe." Viktor smiled and left.

Yuuri sighed, and thought, _"Hell like I don't have any choice."_ As soon he heard that Viktor walked down the hallway and left the house, Yuuri ran to the bathroom. He placed his back on it, as if he were hiding from someone and locked it. Then, Yuuri pushed the crystal-colored plastic shower curtain to the side, revealing a black backpack inside. He stripped out of his blue and white striped pajamas, pulled out the clothes from the backpack and set them on the ground. He put on a black shirt, a pair of gray pants, and black, combat boots.

He slipped on a dark, cloth hoodie, and before he pulled up the hood, he tied a white bandanna over his nose, just to hide his identity. He pulled up the hood, covering his night-colored hair. He placed his pajamas into his backpack, on top of all other he might need in order to get back home: money, a taser, his passport, flashlight and batteries, and a bag of trail mix. He jumped out the shower with his backpack on, ready to leave.

He put a hand on the small piece of wall that little cut into it and pulled it down. It showed him a tunnel, but more specifically, Yuuri's pathway to freedom. Yuuri smiled. After weeks of having been held hostage by this criminal Viktor, he was going to leave now. How? Well, it was a long story, involving a needle and someone stuffing him into a trunk and Viktor being part of the mafia, but that didn't matter. Yuuri slid through the hole, and his feet landed on what seemed to be a dark brown trail. Yuuri closed the wall and walked away.

He came to a door, opened it, and walked out. Soon, he found himself walking down the streets of St. Petersburg, on his way to the train.

 **27\. "Or Anything Else." Continued.**

"Or anything else…?" JJ trailed, looking up at the sky. He thought of what the Russian kid had meant when he said that.

He thought of Yuri with his hair flowing in the wind, while riding on a large tiger with white wings. They were flying through the galaxy past the clouds. Yuri had his arms stretched out, as if he were holding a large rubber band. He was shirtless, as only a long, silky white scarf was draping around his legs, billowing in the air.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't face your ass," Yuri answered and walked away.

 **28\. Threesome.**

There was a loud sigh, and the black haired boy sat straight up, face laden with sweat on every corner. His hair was in the shape of a bird's nest, as he knocked a piece of rheum from his eye with his right thumb. Yuuri bit his lip. When he slicked his hair back with his hands, he immediately felt something painful on his bottom.

Yuuri placed a hand on his bottom and hissed out of pain when he felt a bruise around his hole. Damn it, what just happened? He asked himself in his thoughts. When he looked to his left side, his eyes widened. There were two bodies, one large and one small, one dark skinned and another cream-skinned, one dark haired and the other chocolate-haired.

One guy and one girl.

But, they were naked. As sweat too was all over their bodies. Takeshi had a whole river of perspiration on his back, as if someone poured a bucket on him as he slept. Yuuko on the other hand, even though her arm censored her breasts, she had several beads on her side, as the white sheet covered her lower body.

Yuuri looked at himself and silently shrieked when he saw that he was naked. He put his hands on his lower regions, realizing what had happened the night before. These three kids walked into the room, smiling. They began to talk and after some words were exchanged, they began to strip… and then…

Takeshi and Yuuko were kissing; Yuuri was holding something meaty and greasy in his hands as Takeshi groaned in extreme pleasure; Takeshi sitting in the back, gnawing into Yuuri's neck as he groaned out loud. It was not only because of Takeshi biting into his skin, because of what Yuuko was doing as well. Yuuri wasn't sure, but he could tell it was something very dirty.

Then Yuuri remembered himself lying on his stomach as something entered his body. It felt like a large needle and he was the embroidery piece.

And lastly, Yuuri tried to remember; he fell asleep to the sounds of Yuuko laughing and groaning, as Takeshi entered her body like he did to Yuuri's. He guessed Takeshi and Yuuko fell asleep soon after he did, because it was late obviously, and maybe they wanted to save some of their energy for later tonight.

Yuuri groaned, scratching his cheek. He turned to the door. The boy's eyes exaggerated in horror. His fiancé Viktor and his older sister Mari were standing at the door, just shocked. Viktor's blue eyes were dilated in horror as his brows were knitted up. Mari was jaw dropped, and then she teared up, her face turning disgusted with a drop of sadness.

"Mari!" Yuuri called out, but his sister left. He was too afraid to look at Viktor. He might be bit of an airhead, but—

Yuuri gasped, as a gold ring was thrown at his chest.

Viktor's ring.

He looked up and saw a blur of silver walk away. Even though it was silent, Yuuri could tell he was pissed. Viktor probably wanted to hurt him, punch him, knee him for being disloyal to him. But he couldn't. Probably because there were two other witnesses in the room. Two witnesses who could press charges against him for being violent. But oh, they can have sex with someone's fiancé and not feel anything at all.

Yuuri groaned, looking down at his nude body.

 **29\. Fusion.**

The triplets were standing on top of each other, with Axel at the bottom, Lutz in the middle, and Loop on top.

"Ready, everyone?" Loop asked her sisters.

"Yeah!" Axel said.

"C'mon, I want to crush someone's solar plexus," Lutz demanded.

"Okay, let's spin!" Loop said. Axel turned around, as her sisters held their arms out. They spun and spun, their bodies turning into nothing but a blur of black, purple, light blue, and pink. Two seconds later, a large, teenage-sized fist was on the floor. A tall figure stood up and saw itself in a mirror. It was the girls but fused in an older teenage girl's body.

"Whoa!" the triplet's fusion form cried out. The fusion form was wearing three hoops, purple, blue and pink, on each ear, a black vest, light blue denim pants, and high heel, purple shoe laced, boots. The vest was partially opened, and would've shown off cleavage, but was a covered by a pink halter top. The jeans made the fusion's hips so round that it was rounder than any of the female skater's in the entire world. The boots were knee height, but the heels were so sharp it looked they could tear anyone's eyes out if it ever came into contact with someone's head.

The hair, oh the hair was straight, in a large, thick ponytail with a bun on top, making the fusion look like she was some tough chick on a fierce sports team.

"We're hot!" the fusion cried out. The fusion chuckled. "Now let's go kick some butt and show kids rule!"

About an hour later, the fusion was kicking Sara Crispino right in her face, shoving her heel into Emil Nekola's back, and even shoving her heel into Mila's solar plexus as Lutz wanted.

 **30\. Emil in the mirror.**

Emil stood in front of his mirror, just scratching his beard. He had just gotten out of bed and was waiting for his friend Michele to come out so they could have breakfast together. However, that would take a while, since Michele was one hell of a snorer, so Emil did something very odd.

The young man coughed, trying to get his voice to proper pitch.

Once he did, he—

" _Hey bros, it's Peeeewdiepieee!"_ Emil spoke, imitating the most popular man from all of Youtube.

He chuckled to himself, as he little did he know, Sara was watching with a wild look on her face. She was holding a coffee pot in her hands, as her purple eyes were wide.

 _I like having evil, god-like triplets. Twins may be bad, but if you have triplets, oh god help us all._

 _Hope you liked, and I'll see you soon!_

 _-MA6._


	7. Chapter 7

**31\. Unholy Matrimony.**

Viktor smiled, sitting on a dark blue seat holding a flute of crystal colored champagne in his left hand. A young figure walked to the second seat that was to next to Viktor's and sat in it. Yuuri Katsuki smiled, crossing his leg as he sat next to the evil man he loved with all his heart.

"My sweet, dirty piglet," Viktor cooed. He took the boy's hand and kissed it. "We're gonna rule this world together, as evil husbands."

Yuuri smiled, "Can't wait." As he looked at the window before them.

 **32\. Sympathy For the Devil.**

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Yuuri as a whole group of guards surrounded him, trying to subdue him. He was running of a large, rich, trading building that had been partially blown up. He and his boyfriend Viktor had tried to rob from it in hopes of massive wealth in order to pay off for their home's repairs, but they were stopped by Agents Altin and Plisetsky. Agents Altin and Plisetsky were originally tied up by a bomb, but with the help of fellow Agents Ji and de la Iglesia, they were able to escape and stop these guys once they jumped out of the building.

"OH GOD PLEASE, NOOO! NO!" Yuuri cried, as a guard strapped a wide piece of leather around his wrists and another around his chest. Viktor was sitting in the back armored truck, handcuffed and foot cuffed, watching the whole thing with his eyes wide. He had already been apprehended now. The poor boy wiggled, struggled, and even kicked, but it was no use; one of the guards placed their boot on his back, screaming at him to shut up now!

Agent Plisetsky was watching. He sighed and walked up to him. He couldn't help but feel pure angst for this kid. The guards were screaming that they need a gag and quick, but Agent Plisetky stepped in.

"No! No! Guys, it's not necessary!" Agent Plisetky told him, just wanting for all this nonsense noise to stop.

"What do you suggest, Agent Plisetsky?" asked one guard, a young tanned, Italian man, Michele.

The teen agent bit his lip and called out, "Yo, baba, over here!"

Then, a young woman with red hair and wearing a long lab coat strolled by. She was in the middle of taking some security guard's blood pressure when he called.

"Sup, kid?" Mila asked.

"Mil, I know you're still a student and all but, you think you can give this kid a sedative?" Agent Plisetsky asked.

"Why?" Mila asked.

"He looks scared; I don't think he'll make through the car ride if we don't do anything about it." Agent Plisetsky explained.

"Um sure," Mila said. She ran back and pulled a syringe, sucked some of the sedatives in and came back. Mila walked by Yuri and then he grabbed the older boy's shoulder.

"Yo, pig. My friend here is gonna give you some medicine for your well-being. This is just to help you relax, and maybe help you get a well-deserved rest, alright?" Agent Plisetsky explained to him. Yuuri had his knees and ankles tied with leather by the guards by now.

"I want my mom…" Yuuri sniffed, his eyes filled with red as his chest was flat the concrete.

"I know, you're gonna see your mom soon, pig." Agent Plisetsky patted his shoulder lightly, as he tried his best to smile at him.

"Yuri, are you sure about this?" Otabek asked, running up to him as Yuri stood up.

"Yeah, that way they don't have to blind fold or gag the pig," Yuri told him. Otabek made a firm line and then he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Honey… shh, shh," Mila comforted Yuuri, as the guards barely stood him on his feet. "it's okay, it's okay…" Mila calmly grabbed his neck.

Yuuri's brown gems darted around the atmosphere, as he turned his head away from the syringe being placed into his neck. In just two seconds, Yuuri saw three figures looking straight at him. They looked almost frightened, shocked, and the one in the middle had her little, old hand on top of her chest. It was Hiroko, Yuuri's mom, only she had tears right in her eyes.

Yuuri's eyes dripped liquid glass, and in a finger snap, he grew drowsy. Mila injected him. Mari gasped, holding her hand out for her younger brother, but a gurney rolled by. Yuuri was strapped on and was rolled away.

 **33\. Gratuitous Spanish.**

A tall, dark blue light on the side of the street turned on. Leo stopped in the middle of the street, and he placed a large boom box on it. He was a large white hat on his head, as his brown hair was in a small ponytail. He was wearing a white jacket with golden buttons and cufflinks, white shirt with a golden oval in front of the collar, dark blue jeans and brown, leather boots. He turned the boom box on and got into a dancing position.

" _El Perro, el perro, es mi corazon…"_ Leo moved his body around the boombox, making his butt round to the audience. _"..el gato, el gato, no es bueno. Cilantro es canante, Cilantro es muy famoso, Cilantro es el hombre con el queso de Diablo."_ He made his butt round about two more times, making a full, small lap around the device. When he complete, he stood still, glad about his work. The light turned off.

Form the second story of the house, there was an array of clapping. "Wow, _hombre_. You can dance." Guang said after he clapped.

 **34\. Ideal Hero.**

Isabella was crying, sitting at the corner of the school wall, as she held her face into her knees. Her pink, laced up dress was dirtied, her rich, black hair was a mess, and the bow she wore on her head was crumpled and was dangling just by her right ear. Just when she when would look up, the door that led to the outside opened, and a cheerful young boy appeared.

He was smiling, waving his fists in the air. He would've made his way to the courtyard when he saw the crying girl right next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Isabella, hoping to get her attention. Isabella muttered, lifting her leg as if she was going to stand up.

"Go away," she bid, wanting for the strange boy to leave her alone.

"Hey, don't say that!" the boy asked. He grabbed the girl's knee, but the girl grew agitated.

"Let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell what's wrong!" JJ cried, pouting as he put his finger down. The girl froze and she looked at JJ with her big, blue eyes.

Isabella told him, "I got hit by some people, and I don't even know why."

JJ gasped. "No! This cannot be!" his eyes widened. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You sure?"

Isabella nodded.

"That just won't do; I hate people who hurt others for fun!" JJ said, pointing his finger into the air.

"And what will you do about it?" Isabella frowned.

"Find them, and teach them a lesson!" JJ said.

"I know you're being nice, but I don't—"

"Of course you need my help! Everyone does every now and then." JJ told her. JJ sat by her and said, "My mom says to always help those in need no matter what!"

"Why?" Isabella sniffed.

JJ's eyes shook lightly. "Because…" he explained, he pulled something shiny from under his shirt. "It's what the Lord would want us to do." It was a small silver cross. Isabella gasped, looking right at it. It was looked so beautiful. No matter where it was no matter how dark or sad anything was, it always shined.

"Now…" JJ stood up. "…Will you tell me where these mean bullies are?"

Isabella nodded. "By the basketball court."

JJ laughed and pushing his fists together. "Got it!"

"But wait, what's your name?"

"Jean-Jaques Leroy!" JJ cried with a wink in his eye.

"Jean… My name is Isabella… thank you." Isabella smiled.

 **35\. Bodyguard Crush.**

" _Raaaaviiiiil…"_ moaned a short boy, as he had a smartphone up to his ear.

"What?" asked an older boy. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of red flannel pants.

" _Raaaaviiiiil…"_ the short boy moaned again.

"What?"

" _Raaaaviiiiil…"_

"What?"

" _Raaaviiiiil…"_

"What? Who is this?" The older boy asked, holding the phone up to his face.

" _It's me, Yuuuriiiii…"_ the short boy on the other line finally answered.

"Oh, the boss's lover. What do you want, kid?" Ravil inquired, rubbing his head.

" _I always thought you were kinda cute; come over to my apartment and I'll let you know how cute I think you are."_ Yuri purred; he sounded like he was drunk, and had a large smile on his face.

"How did you get my number?"Ravil demanded, absolutely disregarding everything that Yuri told him.

" _That doesn't matter, baby. Just come over here; Beka will never know."_ Yuri moaned, sounding like he had lifted his legs in the air and began to flutter them.

"I'd rather watch my aunt shave her legs with a hedge trimmer." Ravil quipped. "Oh, and believe me, they're like two large jungles down there."

" _Oh c'mon, Rahvie! I thought we were getting to know each other."_ Yuri added, sounding like he had turned his body to the side.

"Sorry, but I hope you get mugged in the middle of the night by chainsaw-wielding clowns." Ravil wished with a very monotonous voice.

"… _Hold on, Ravil, there's some guy with a resting bitchface looking at me… oh wait, it's Beka. Hi, Beka!"_ Yuri sounded like he was waving to Ravil's boss, Otabek, and Ravil could tell that he was not amused with his lover flirting with his personal bodyguards in the middle of the night.

" _I'll call you back Ravil, Beka is gonna lecture me or something,"_ Yuri said, before putting the line down.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE NUTJOBS?" Ravil cried after he opened the windows to his apartment in a fit of rage.

 **36\. Badass Grandpa (Bonus Drabble)**

Yakov and Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki were standing in the middle of the bookstore as a whole wave of zombies was trying to get through the doors. Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki held onto each other, just completely horrified out of their old minds. However, instead of standing like an ordinary civilian, Yakov was too busy lifting a plastic case of bullets from off the floors and placing it into the orifice of a large gun.

Toshiya saw this, and he asked the older man, "Mr. Feltsman, what are you doing?"

"Saving us," he answered, looking at Toshiya with his usual, perpetual frown. "Everyone else ought to be out of the building by now, so I suggest you two should leave as well." He explained.

"B-But Mr. Feltsman-"Hiroko pleaded, but the said old man interrupted her.

"I'll be fine, if I can send a missile to an enemy plane then, I can handle these bastards," Yakov said. "Go now!" he ordered, waving his arm for them to leave.

"C'mon, dear," Toshiya said. Hiroko put on a hard line, looking at her husband. The couple ran off.

Yakov didn't even bother watching them go, as he held up his Thompson. He pointed at the horde and once three were able to burst through the glass, he fired.

x0x

*rises from a whole mountain of homework* Hope you guys enjoyed this; I just felt like putting an extra here, because I feel generous today!

Later!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone, guess who's back…_

 _Okay, so um, I've been reading this fic called 'Control' by phayte1978 and I'm not bashing it or anything it's just… *fights the urge to explode out excitement* I read the latest chapter on AO3, and I thought, wouldn't Yuuri's family and the Nishigoris' have seen the interview already? What would they think about Viktor once they learned about what he's done to Yuuri? So I thought about it, and this is what I think they would say about it._

 _Enjoy!_

 **37\. Yuuko and Takeshi.**

"I cannot believe we let some psychopath onto our rink," Yuuko said, as she and her husband were sitting on a bench inside of the Hasetsu ice rink.

Takeshi frowned and gripped his fists. "I swear if I ever see that idiot Nikiforov around here, I am going to grab him in a headlock until his head pops!"

The reporter looked at his crew with an odd look on his face. "Uh-huh…" he said. He passed the mic to the couple. "Is there anything you want to say to Yuuri?"

Yuuko sighed and looked at the cameras. "Yuuri, I want to hug you so badly. Stay safe, okay, honey?"

Takeshi smiled and said, "Yuuri, give Leroy and Plisetsky a fist pump for me, dude. They're doing a big favor for us; keep ya head up, kid."

 **38\. Axel, Lutz, Loop Nishigori.**

The three girls were standing in front of the building, holding their arms out in front, as if to keep something away from it.

"You ask us, Viktor Nikiforov should not be allowed in Hasetsu," Axel stated as the microphone was in front of her. "He is the biggest, meanest, nastiest person in all of Kalamazoo!" she said.

"We even have a video describing how much of a jerkbutt he is!" Loop said as Minami passed them their laptop. Loop played it to the reporter and immediately the sounds of a donkey honking and farting rang in the air.

The reporter quickly flinched in complete terror, recoiling away from the video. "Um, okay!" The man quickly took a deep breath and commented, "That's quite a video you kids got," he chuckled nervously. The man coughed and asked, "Okay, what if Viktor entered the town, what would you do to him?"

Axel chuckled. She looked at her sister, Lutz. "Tell 'em, Lutz."

Lutz answered with pride. "We'd just shave his head off and make him watch educational television!" the girls laughed as the reporter looked back at the crew with an odd look on his face.

 **39\. The Katsuki Family.**

"I can't believe we trusted Viktor…" Mari said as she, her father Toshiya and her mother Hiroko were standing outside of the Yu-topia Katsuki Onsen. "…We let him into our home, we treated him as if he was part of our family, and he does that to Yuuri, all because of his selfish pride." Mari was holding her cigarette in her left hand.

Toshiya was right next to Hiroko, stroking her back out of comfort as the poor old woman was crying.

"And is there a thing you want to say to Viktor, Miss Katsuki-san?" the reporter asked her as he standing next to her. He pointed the mic in front of her.

Mari nodded. "Yeah," she took the mic and looked at the camera and frowned. "Viktor, dude, you messed up. I thought you were a really cool person, asshole." Mari pointed her finger at the camera as if Viktor was right before her.

That was when Toshiya came up and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. He nodded. "Yes." He gently took the microphone from her.

Toshiya coughed and said, "From this day forward, Viktor Nikiforov is banned from the onsen. If he were to set foot here, we will immediately throw him out. Dear?" he turned to his wife. "Is there something you want to say to Yuuri?"

Hiroko sniffed and rubbed her eye and said, "Yes," she looked at the cameras. "Yuuri, please come home, we miss you!"

 **40\. Minako-Sensei.**

Minako sighed, rubbing her forehead as she was in the middle of her dance studio. "I wanna hold Yuuri in my arms so badly." She looked down at the floor. "Roses are red, violets are blue," then she began to shout, she screamed, wanting for Viktor to get the message. "VIKTOR, I'M GONNA SHOVE MY TROPHIES THROUGH YOU!"

 **41\. Minami and Others.**

"YUURIIIII!" The blonde and red-haired boy cried. He was on his knees. "Stay strong Yuuri, we love youuuuu!" he raised his hand in the air to the sky. He was right by the onsen where he was asked to be interviewed. The reporter patted Minami on his back, as a way to comfort him.

….

The fisherman shook his head just thinking about the abuse Viktor put Yuuri through. "That Russian boy, I pity him. That ain't any way to treat some innocent kid like Yuuri. I hope Yuuri gets a restraining order on him!"

After all of the interviews were done, the reporter was standing in the middle of the street, concluding, "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, on what the people Hasetsu think of Viktor Nikiforov and his abuse on Katsuki Yuuri; thank you for watching!"

 **42\. Potya and Nikolai.**

Nikolai was sitting on a sofa, reading an old book. He would've read the bottom of the page when he heard a meow right next to him.

The old man hummed and looked down to see Potya with his tail curled behind him. The old man cooed and asked, "Oh, sorry Potya, Yuri won't be back for another half hour, something wrong?"

The cat walked up to the couch and jumped on top of the edge. Potya purred on Nikolai's arm. The old man smiled. He set down the book and picked up the cat.

"Aw, you just want someone to pet you." He said, putting the cat on his lap. He stroked the cat's back.

"Meow." Potya purred, lying peacefully on the old man's lap, with its tail around its body.

The old man smiled. "Who's a delightful kitty?"

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you haven't read 'Control' yet, just read it. Believe me, you're gonna be rereading it so many times like I did._

 _MA6/Queen-Drexie._


	9. Chapter 9

**43\. Minami to the Rescue!**

Mimani bit his lips, his hands gripped tightly on the wheel of the speedboat. Even though specks of water were being sprinkled on his face, he didn't care about that. He cared more about someone else, his boss, his partner, his idol, Yuuri. So he grimaced, holding his katana up in the air.

"Don't worry boss, I'll save you!" he declared.

There was a chuckle, and a pair of blue eyes looked at a large, monitor with the boat being shown on it.

"My, agent Katsuki. Looks like we'll be expecting some company really soon!" said Thief Nikiforov, turning to his captive, Yuuri.

Yuuri was standing in front of a pole, with his wrists tied to it with chains. He was blindfolded, but that didn't keep him from throwing his chin away. Viktor touched it and then violently kissed the agent.

 **44\. Not in the face! (Note: I DO NOT CONDONE what will be shown right here in real life. If you are being abused or bullied by someone, please TELL someone YOU CAN TRUST! It gets better.)**

Viktor turned around, facing away from the beige colored wall. The door closed behind him, with Viktor wondering how and why. He would soon learn why as he saw two ladies, Mari and Minako, staring at him with fierce eyes.

Viktor knew something was not right. His blue gems looked both ways at the ladies, as they slowly began to walk up to him.

"Ladies, I'm sure you know what's happened between Yuuri and me, but it was just for pretend!" Viktor tried to reason with them, not wanting them to do something rash. "The press eats up that time of drama, you understand me, girls?"

Mari pulled out a barbed wire coated bat, and the other woman pulled out a Naginata.

"Ladies, we can put this behind us, please? What are you doing with that?" Viktor demanded, pointing to their weapons.

"Oh yeah, we can put this whole shit behind us," Mari mocked him, "Easy-peasy, lemon-squeezy." She looked at Minako. "Right, Minako-sensei?"

Minako twirled her Naginata around. "Hot-diggety, dog."

Viktor gasped, placing his hands in front of himself. He rose his head and saw Yuuri on a medium sized television on the wall.

The man pleaded with Yuuri. "Yuuri! Baby! Please, call them off! I'll do anything!"

Yuuri shook his head and grabbed a microphone. He coughed, announcing loudly, "MORTAL KOMBAT!"

Viktor's eyes widened, as he heard the sounds of the _Mortal Kombat_ theme song ring in the air. The two women began to attack Viktor.

All there was heard, was the sounds of Viktor screaming behind the white door, and the sounds of women laughing loudly as their weapons collided harshly with Viktor's body.

"NOT IN THE FACE!" Viktor pleaded.

But sadly, Viktor left the building on a gurney with an IV strapped to his arm, as he was coated in a pure white body cast. Takeshi fist pumped with JJ and Yuri, as Hiroko kissed Yuuri's forehead.

Karma was a bitch, but it bit Viktor in the ass for what he's done.

 **45\. Questions?**

"Alright," began the balding, blue-eyed history teacher as he erased the chart from the board. He turned to the class and asked, "Does anyone have any questions?"

JJ raised his hand. He was sitting in the middle row, at a long desk, leaning back in the chair.

"Yes, Mr. Leroy?" the history teacher pointed to him.

"Yeah, what kind of carrot is Donald Trump?" JJ asked with a smug smile on his face. The entire class laughed.

The teacher, well, he wasn't in the mood for this; he just didn't. "Hah, hah, very funny Mr. Leroy."

 **46\. Jasmine-Isaac Leroy.**

Jasmine held her hand up in the air, complete with her performance. She was panting heavily; sweat falling down her pale cheeks and neck, but it was worth getting the massive amount of praise from the audience, mostly from her fans. Jasmine smiled, rubbing her bun up dark gray hair, her blue eyes looking right at the audience. Several gifts fell to her feet, flowers, stuffed bears, and even a leather jacket with a white dove stitched onto it, as she waved to the crowd. She heard a series of clapping and she saw her father JJ clapping right for her. Her mom was smiling, tears decorating her eyes as her younger twin siblings were standing outside of the rink, smiling at her.

"Yay, Jasmine!" little Amara cried, jumping up and down.

"You did it!" added Steven, doing the same thing as his twin sister.

"Oh, guys, thanks so much!" Jasmine-Isaac said, skating to her father as she held onto two stuffed bears under her left arm and five roses under other.

She found herself engulfed by her father's arms. Jasmine was taken aback, her eyes going wide, but she accepted it.

Her father JJ pushed her away lightly, looking at her.

"I knew you could do it, kid." He said.

"Thanks, dad," Jasmine said.

JJ patted her arm. "C'mon, let's get to the kiss and cry." He said.

The whole Leroy family was sitting at the kiss and cry, with Jasmine hugging the purple sequined bear. It was like her last math test, she was both excited and nervous for her score.

"Remarkable!" the man at the desk cried. "Jasmine-Isaac Leroy has a score of 154.31 just two points above Vassilissa Nikiforov-Katsuki's score of 152.30! She wins gold!"

Jasmine suddenly went into a frenzy, her legs around her dad's waist, her fist up in the air with joy. Her blue sequined vest and skirt sparking under the lights as her white buttoned shirt creased underneath.

Her fans, the _Queen's Entourage_ , were screaming for her, as a young man with her blue sequined hat clapped wildly for her.

"Thank you guys so much!" Jasmine cried, legs still wrapped around her father's lap. The seventeen-year-old suddenly cried out, falling to the back, her father in tow.

Jasmine groaned, looking at her father. "You okay, dad?" she asked.

JJ smiled. "I'm okay, kid. You made this old man proud."

On the other side of the arena, Viktor was comforting his daughter. She was about fourteen, wearing a maroon corset and ruffled skirt with fishnet leggings. She had her legs crossed, looking at the red rose in her hand.

Yuuri rubbed her knee, as tears silently crept from her brown eyes. Her long, silver braid fell to her lap.

"There is still the Gran Prix in Montecarlo, my dear," Viktor told her.

"Yes father," she answered.

x0x

How was that? The second one was hella fun to write. I'm so happy. I just passed my test this Friday and scored some new knitting needles!

Hope you enjoyed honeys!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, how are you guys? Oh my gosh, it's been a month since I've done this? Damn, things go by, I'm here with some new drabbles; if you ask me, I personally like 47. I needed to do it!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **47\. "YOU GO, LITTLE CANADIAN MAMA!"**

Jasmine-Isaac took the ice as she waved to the crowd. Several claps and loud cheers were emitted for her, as Jasmine-Isaac smiled. She was dressed in a green, satin one strap dress with a maroon sash around her waist as her dark gray hair swished in the air.

She started off with an Axel, and then a lower spin which got her a rather surprising remark from a fan.

"YEAH! YOU GO LITTLE CANADIAN MAMA!" cried a Jesus de la Oeste. He was a young man with black hair, brown eyes, sharp jaw, wearing a red jacket on his back. He was clapping wildly, standing up from his seat with a large grin on his face.

Jasmine had her brows up, just bewildered. She waved to the young man though, smiling at him.

"WHOOOO!" Jesus cheered. "YEA-OW!" that got him hit in the head by JJ.

Needless to say, he was not amused, keeping a deep scowl on his face.

 **48\. Out for a date.**

Otabek tapped his phone, ending the call. The young man in the suit smiled lightly, turning around to his victim. Emil was sitting in a chair with his hands cuffed behind him. He was shirtless with several cuts and bruises over his stomach, shoulders, and arms. He looked he had been crying for a long time.

"You are lucky, Mr. Nekola," Otabek said to him. "If my kitten hadn't asked me out for lunch, you'd have a bullet in your head by now." The teenage mob boss placed his phone into his pocket. "You are free to go," he said.

Emil's eyes brightened up. "Are you for real…?"

Otabek nodded. "But if you are caught dipping your pen into our group's ink again, Mr. Crispino will have to call a crematorium for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Emil nodded frantically, "Yes, sir! I'll never do undercover work again!"

"Good," Otabek said. He motioned for his female bodyguards to release him.

"I shall be gone for an hour; you may do as you please," Otabek said to his bodyguards. He turned around and walked to the door.

 **49\. "He needed a friend."**

Yuuri was sitting by the table, his hands in the cuffs. He was looking at plain nothing when the door opened. Agent Plisetsky was in the room now.

"What do you want?" Yuuri quietly asked. His face was still red from the tears he shed.

Agent Plisetsky turned the chair around, sitting with his arms on the back. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" Yuuri elevated his voice, his brown gems looking right at him. He sniffed. "Go away, I want Viktor…"

"Can't see him today, they're still interrogating him." Agent Plisetsky said. "Do you know how many crimes that man has committed over the past few years? The man has stolen from ancient tombs, burnt down military stations, and almost-"

Yuuri's blood was boiling, growing irritated. "SHUT UP!" he cried, standing up from the table with his wrists colliding with it.

"Hey!" the teen agent said, pulling out his taser and standing up. "Is it so hard to make talk with you? I saw how much of a sad shit pack you were, I figured this could help you, pig. You'd be a fool to not to accept anyone's help. Now please sit down."

"Why?" Yuuri asked him.

"So I can talk to you." The younger boy said.

"I want Viktor… I need to see him." Yuuri muttered.

The teen placed his legs on the table, rubbing his head. "Okay, what is great about Viktor? Why does he matter to you so damn much?" he asked.

Yuuri bit his lip. His lips moved around for half a second.

"C'mon, you can spit it out."

Yuuri answered, "He came to my rescue."

Agent Plisetsky placed his feet down, placing his elbow on the table. He was curious. How did Nikiforov come to this guy's rescue, he asked Yuuri.

"I was being abused by an old boyfriend. He dragged me to a shed somewhere, I don't know where; he didn't do anything to me though." Yuuri said. "I guess… he was pissed about something and wanted someone to take it out on, but um, anyways, there was a knock and he went to go answer it. I guess he had something for Viktor or was rivals with him; they got into an argument about something, and Viktor punched him in the face. I don't think he knew about my existence until then but… he saw me and asked if I was alright."

Agent Plisetsky nodded. "Okay… did he take you home or anything?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes… I was crying, and I asked him his name."

Little did Yuuri know, there was a glass right by them, with Yuuri's family watching and hearing everything. Hiroko looked at her son with such concern in her eyes.

"…And then, I went to the market to get stuff for my mom and I met Viktor again…"

"…I gave him his number; we went on our first date a few days after…"

"…he was hurt, but I was able to take care of him…"

"…I can still remember how he laughed when we got covered in ship oil…"

"…That was how I went into a life of thievery with him." Yuuri concluded.

"I see now," Agent Plisetsky said. He stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked him. "Can I please see him?"

"Still no." Agent Plisetsky said.

Yuuri looked down. "I understand, but thank you for letting me talk about how I met him."

Agent Plisetsky nodded and left.

Otabek was waiting outside, looking at his phone. He looked at the younger agent. "What happened in there? Why did you go in there with him?"

"He looked like he needed a friend, as to why I went in there. We just talked about how he became a criminal." Agent Plisetsky told him.

Otabek looked at the ground. "Interesting. Well, the elite guys should almost be done interrogating Nikiforov, you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I guess." The boys left.

 **50\. Photo.**

The Leroy family was parading through the streets of a very lavish city; Steven and Amara were snapping photos and JJ was drinking a fruit mojito. Isabella was holding a shopping in her hand as Jasmine-Isaac was pointing to several posters on the buildings. Isabella smiled but then, one of Jasmine's fans ran up to them.

She was about fourteen with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a smile on her face exclaiming, "Oh my god, you're Jasmine-Isaac Leroy! I seriously love you; you're so beautiful on the ice!"

Jasmine was awestruck, putting a hand on her chest. "Oh thank you!" she said to her.

"Do you want to take a photo with me? There's this cool poster at the plaza!" the girl said.

"Eh…" Jasmine was unsure at one point. "You mind leading the way?" she asked her.

"What's this about a poster?" JJ asked, sipping his mojito.

"It's super cool! You basically get to model on it!"

"Hmm, interesting…" JJ rubbed his chin. "Like my daughter said, lead us the way, kid!"

There was a white backdrop in the middle of the plaza, just in front of the large fountain. There was a white box on the right with a sign that said 'NO ONE'S PERFECT' above it, but there was another spot where another person could point to whoever was on the box. Jasmine stepped onto it, where the girl pointed to her with an arrow that said 'EXCEPTION' on it. Jasmine-Isaac had her hands on her hips, with her left leg on her right. The girl's father took a photo on his phone, giving them a thumbs up.

JJ stepped in and said he wanted a photo himself. So he took the same shot again. JJ smiled, taking the photo of his daughter in the limelight on his phone. Jasmine laughed, once the photo taking session was complete.

"How is it?" she asked her father.

The photo came out clear and with nothing in front of it. Just like his daughter, it was perfect.

"Love it!" Jasmine commented. Isabella smiled but then she saw her other two children hop up to the poster.

As Isabella told them to be careful, Jasmine hugged the girl. The girl left, just happy that she met her favorite ice dancer.

 _I'll see you next time!_

 **MA6!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is related to new pairing that I like: VicMari! Some are romantic, some are action-y, still love them however! Please no flames!**

 **51\. Car.**

Viktor sat at the front of the car, grabbing the wheel. He pulled his jacket down twice, and honked the car. Mari was sitting in the back, her arms over the window. She laughed, slamming her fist on the wall. Her cheeks were just as warm as hot tea on a cold day.

Viktor coughed, pretending to be a taxi driver. "Where to miss?" he asked Mari, looking right at her. The Russian man sat back, but that didn't the young woman from breathing into his ear. Mari whispered very seductively to the Russian, as if she was Princess Charming and he was the Sleeping Man on the bed, "To the stars,"

Viktor was awestruck for a second. He felt as if his caught on fire as Mari grabbed him by the arms and pulled him through the window. The man sat right next to Mari. With eyes swimming in pure desire, Viktor hugged her. They two got comfortable, with Mari putting her head on his chest.

Viktor licked his lip. "Are you nervous?" he asked her.

"Never." Mari said. She took Viktor's head and kissed it.

Mari asked, "Put your hands on me now, Viktor."

 **52\. "I was sent here to beat you."**

Viktor watched the leaves fall down the trees, standing in the middle of a forest path. He gave a small smile, letting the breeze make his scarf on his shoulders dance as it flew by. He would've stretch out his arms, if it were not for the sounds of footsteps emerging behind him. He turned around, and saw a woman holding a paper in her hands. She looked a bit lost, looking up and down. Viktor raised a brow, asking, "Are you alright miss?" he asked her.

Mari looked at him and said, "Oh, sorry… I'm looking for a Viktor Nikiforov," to him.

Viktor narrowed his eyes, just suspicious about her. "It is I, what do you seek?"

"I was sent here to beat you." Mari said, her hands growing extra sharp claws. She didn't want to do this. She would rather live her life as a friendly, cool half-succubus, but she had to this. For her father. Who was savagely beaten by this man.

The demon beater chuckled. "My, my, I admire your determination." His eyes turned into dark blue.

"Hit me with your best shot," Viktor tested, his voice dripping with pure malice.

Mari charged at him, her eyes growing pure red. Sharp, ebony daggers went for his face, but Viktor ducked. Humming a Russian lullaby, Viktor let out a high note as he spun around and brought a kick to Mari's toned legs.

The woman cried out, falling to the ground. It had stones piercing through it, but it didn't keep her from getting back up again. She punched Viktor in the face, causing him to cry out.

The man grimaced, grabbing her ears and headbutting her. Mari cried out, as Viktor laughed with all of his might.

"Prideful asshole!" Mari cried out. She scratched him with her nails, before grabbing his arm and throwing him over head into the ground. She placed her foot on him. She shoved it hard, causing Viktor to scream. Dirt was being raked by Viktor's fingers, as his head was being thrown back in a ninety degree angle. Viktor kicked her chest, sending her back just a few inches. However, Mari placed her elbow before her chest and with a dark grimace, shoved it into his chest.

Viktor coughed up blood, small streams of it falling past his mouth. Mari stood up, and delivered a kick to his legs.

"Damn you!" he cried, standing up. He punched her again. Mari performed a cartwheel, sending him to the ground again.

Mari tore his shirt open. "Too bad." She said. With her pointer finger, she took joy in sending a large gash across the man's chest. A sea of red appeared, looming all over the cream canvas that was Viktor's torso. Viktor screamed, tapping three times.

Mari smiled, licking the blood off her nail. It was licking into a piece of heaven. It was pure goodness, even though she had no vampire blood in her veins. There was no way Viktor would get up. He would bleed out and make a mess everywhere.

Mari walked away. She chuckled, pulling out a cigarette out of victory.

 **53\. Rescuer. (Male!Mari/Female!Viktor)**

Maru coughed, holding his hands out. The sky looked like it was painted with a heavy shade of ink, as the waves drove Maru away from the shore.

"H-Help!" the man cried. There was no one way anyone could hear him, because the storm gave loud thunderclaps, causing his cry to sound less than a whisper.

Maru turned around, and he screamed as wave erupted from the water like stew boiling in a pot. It hovered over him like a hand over someone's mouth, washing over him and pushing him deep into the sea.

Maru could do nothing else but let orbs of crystalline appear from his mouth. His legs were pulled up, with logs of cream waving up and about in the water. With him weeping and the water growing darker, Maru could feel the consciousness be torn from him. His heart gave out three final beats, before making him close his eyes.

Just somewhere nearby, a pair of blue gems witness what occurred. With a gasp, a cloud of silver swam through the water, as a platinum colored tail followed behind. A pair of majestic, cream colored arms picked up Maru by his armpits. With all of her might, Viktoria swam Maru's body back up to the outside, letting his head enjoy the sweet feeling of air again.

Viktoria looked at Maru's face and saw it was completely emotionless, but it didn't keep her from guiding him to a rock that was nearby and setting him on there. Her people might've not seen the human race as majestic beings, with them taking their fish friends as hostages and their wild parties, but they would at least come to their rescue just once. Viktoria placed her head on his chest, and felt that it was beating back hard. She heard some coughing. Then, she was spooked, her arm over breasts, feeling him sit up.

Maru placed his hand on his head, feeling a migraine erupt. Viktoria dove back into the water, her tail showing. Maru turned and saw something flee from him.

What the…?

The man placed his hands on the rock, careful not to fall in. How was it possible? One second he was falling to the depths of the ocean, and the next he was back above the water. How? Why? As his eyes scanned the water for an answer and his clothes were soaking wet. He felt he might've lost both of his shoes while falling to the depths of the ocean.

But something told him that someone, or something, brought him back.

That was the who. What did they look like, and where did they go?

Maru panted, grimacing. Damn it! He felt something churn badly in his stomach. His face turned green, turning his other side and coughing up water, his chest curled.

Viktoria swam back to the depths, her hair flowing right behind her. She took one last look, before her red-haired mother called for her to get back.

 **54\. "You're kinda hot."**

"Hey, Viktor?" Mari asked him, as they were walking through the plain with both of them carrying pails of water in their hand.

"Yes, Mari?" asked the young man. Ever since he was found near the onsen, he was able to help out with it, from doing the laundry to cleaning the floor, a lot.

Mari cocked her head. "I know I shouldn't be saying this… but… I think you're kinda hot."

Viktor's mouth went up. "I think you're attractive as well." He admitted. He winked at her, causing Mari to blush and giggle.

 **55\. "Standing there."**

"Mari?" Viktor called out, walking into the kitchen.

Mari was standing there in her underwear, brewing a pot on the stove. Viktor rubbed an eye, walking over to her.

"Mari, what are you doing?" he asked her, standing by her side.

"Hm?" Mari turned around, brow raised. "Oh sorry, I thought you would want some tea, so I got up to put some on," she explained. "Did you sleep well?"

"Why yes." Viktor answered, putting his hand on his hip. "But…" he hugged her waist, pulling her into his warmth, "Baby, you shouldn't be out here like this." He said.

"I didn't want to make noise." Mari said, putting her arm over her neck seductively. Damn, his skin was smooth, it was like touching the finest marble up close.

"Hold on," Viktor told her, pulling away. He pulled up his shirt and whipped it in the air. "Hold your arms out… and there."

Mari did as told and she found herself engulfed in Viktor's gray shirt. It was thick, cotton touching every part of her body, but it was very soft, making her feel as if she was sleeping with a large teddy bear. "Thank you Viktor." She told him.

Viktor winked. "Not a problem at all!" he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The last was inspired by the song 'Toothbrush' by DNCE!


	12. Chapter 12

_MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO VITYA! xDDDD_

* * *

 **56\. Legit.**

"Die, Nikiforov!" Michele cried. He fired three bullets from each gun at Viktor.

However, before anyone of the bullets could reach Viktor, the man pulled out his special dagger and deflected the bullets away without them hurting anyone else. Viktor looked at Michele with zero remorse as his eyes were dark blue.

Toshiya gasped. Hiroko held onto his arm. _How…?_ Was what they both had in their minds.

Mari and Minami were jaw-dropped, while the former was holding onto his back and arm.

Yakov gave a small smile. _I taught him well._

Christophe chuckled, "Yeah, you go Viktor!" raising his hand up as if he had a drink in it.

While Yuuri's mind was screaming, _TAKE ME DADDY, RIGHT NOW!_ Phichit had his eyes on his phone, taking a video. "Okay, that is legit!" smiling like a madman.

 **57\. Father-Son Bonding Time.**

"Father…" Viktor muttered to his father, his eyes staring at something below him.

"Yes, child?" inquired his father, Nikhil. He kept his head as if something had caught his interest in the air.

"I understand that Yakov wanted us to spend some time together, but—" Viktor tugged on the chains that held his arms above his head.

"Don't you think this is a bit far-fetched?!" Viktor cried.

Nikhil thought about it for a second, as his own hands were bound up above him like Viktor's. A band of chains was around their waists, keeping them together.

"No, not really, I sort of expected for this type of thing to happen," Nikhil told his son.

Viktor threw his head down. "Of course…" the blade user sighed. _You're a psychopath after all…_

 **58\. Love Thine Body.**

Vassilissa rested her back on the headboard of her bed, face beaming with a smile. If there was one thing Vassie loved about Shura, was his hair. No—more than that, his hair was tied up in a small ponytail.

He's completely shirtless right now, sweat and water falling over his abs as he's sitting on his weight set bench. Shura shook his face, sending all the sweat away. With his brown leather gloved hands—he holds some of his hairs up, looking right at Vassie through her tablet. He knows she likes it—very much.

He smiled at her. The nineteen-year-old didn't need to wink because the fifteen-year-old smiled.

Vassilissa squealed, clapping her hands.

 _Oh sexy, take her now!_

 **59\. Cuddles.**

When Otabek woke up, he had two things on his mind, a need for a fresh pair of socks and a hairbrush. He went to sleep after his heels stepped on the ground; whenever he slept his hair always came out as a bird's nest. However, when he opened his eyes, he figured he was not in his bed in his house. Otabek raised a brow, just curious as to where the hell he was.

The young man turned his both ways when his eyes saw something bright and hairy before him. It was about the same size as a melon in the morning sun, and it was sitting on his collarbone like no one's business. _What the…? How did that get there?_

A small pair of legs sat and moved around as if trying to find a safe spot to rest on. Otabek looked and saw it was a young blonde with his arm over his chest. Oddly, Otabek had an arm below around the blonde's back, as if to protect him from the harsh cold. Otabek was taken aback when the blonde burrowed his nose into his chest. Small snores were emitted, as the blonde muttered a few words under his breath.

Otabek wondered what the blonde said, and as soon as he did, the events from last night came back.

 _They were running through the rain, holding onto each other's hands as Yuri cried out. The two boys were walking around when a single drop hit Otabek's nose. They did not how long the rain would last, but given how Yuri cried out, he didn't like it. Otabek swore he was like a cat when it got wet. He couldn't help but chuckle._

" _Beka! Stop laughing!" Yuri cried as his hair was being plastered to his forehead by the water. Damn it, out all of the times to not stay at his grandfather's house with Otabek it had to be today. Grandpa ought to be dead worried by now too._

" _Sorry, but—" Otabek saw a small cluster of rocks just by. "There! We can hide there!"_

 _Otabek dove into the entrance, as Yuri asked, "You sure about this?" as it was nice and quiet inside._

 _Otabek stomped on the sand a couple of times to make sure no animals were inside. Nothing. It was safe._

" _Yeah," Otabek answered._

 _Both boys lied on the sand, with Yuri wiping the hair out of his face._

" _You okay?" Otabek asked._

" _When I get back home, I'm taking a freak shower," he said. Otabek could imagine Yuri shoving a whole bottle of shampoo into his hair just get to rid all of the rainwater off his head._

 _Otabek couldn't help but agree. He would need one too. The rain did not stop, it poured all over the beach all night, with the occasional thunder. Neither one of the boys had some matches, so they used each other as sources of warmth._

 _And they ended up falling asleep together._

Otabek sighed; maybe once Yuri had gotten enough rest, they would go back to his house.

Otabek pulled him tighter to his chest, burrowing his nose into Yuri's hair.

 **60\. Office.**

Yakov was sitting at his desk looking over some documents when he heard a loud knock outside of his door.

"Yakov? Yakov are you there?" a younger man asked. The man sounded almost desperate as if he was trying to run away from someone.

Yakov looked up from his documents, setting them by a cup of tea that a servant placed several hours ago.

"Yes, Nikhil, I'm here; get in here!" Yakov bellowed, throwing his voice over to the door. Before the old man could even blink, the double doors slammed open, and a man in a suit came in. He looked almost sweaty. Nikhil's hair was slicked back on his head as he slammed his hand on the desk.

"Have you seen Viktor, have you seen Viktor anywhere, Yakov?" Nikhil demanded.

"Oh my…" Yakov rubbed his head. "What has Viktor done this time, Nikhil?"

Nikhil frowned, showing him what Viktor did to him this time. Oddly, someone else was right by him. The man looked to be Japanese, with a pair of glasses as he wore a green robe on his shoulders. The man looked almost terrified, not liking how Nikhil was giving random outbursts.

"Viktor handcuffed me to this loser!" Nikhil told him. Toshiya looked gobsmacked.

"What?" Toshiya demanded. "My wife says I'm a good dancer!"

"And she can't like any better!" Nikhil told him.

"What did you to your son now, Nikhil?" Yakov asked.

"I might've set his friend's yacht on fire, but he let the dog mark his territory on my bed!" Nikhil told him. "That is why I need your help getting this thing off!" he demanded.

Yakov could relate to Nikhil, Makkachin had pooped once on his pillow before.

"Fine…" Yakov said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs keys. He unlocked the binds and in two seconds, Nikhil was laughing, now free. Toshiya's face wrinkled, running out of the room, breaking down.

"The exit is on the right, sir!" Yakov called out to Toshiya.

Nikhil pulled out his large gun out of his suit jacket. "DADDY'S COMING, VIKTOR!" he declared with a crazed smile.

"Oh, you're not gonna go at that again, Nikhil? Viktor set a factory ablaze last time, you are aware?" Yakov told him.

"Why yes, it just makes it more fun to go after him, dear Yakov!" Nikhil said, running out of the room.

Yakov was going to have to call another ambulance, again.

* * *

 _When I told my cousin about Viktor deflecting bullets with a knife, she called it 'legit'. Also, to my Blackbird's Song readers, what did you guys think about the latest chapter? I'm kinda lonely out here._

 _Review and thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, everyone it's me again with another drabble set. I hope you all will have a great New Year. I was watching 'Fear The Walking Dead' when I thought of the first one. Enjoy._

 **61\. Omega on the Road.**

Yuuri tugged his jacket down, his red converse treading on the brown dirt. It was about seven in the evening, Yuuri could feel the coolness begin to settle on his jacket. Yuuri shoved his hands into his pockets and just when he would pass by some rocks, his eyes caught something in the distance. A table-like structure on the side of the road.

A rest stop, but importantly, a place where Yuuri could spend the night on, as he breathed. First, before even crashing on top of it for the night, Yuuri made sure it was clean of trash, insects, and reptiles, pulling out his flashlight. Yuuri checked the top and then checked the bottom and seats and saw other than some frost, it was clean. So, he put his backpack on the table and sat behind it. Yuuri pulled out his notebook and pen, thinking about what to write as the flashlight was in between his legs.

 _Day 3_

 _That's how long I've been on the road. That, and over 200 miles. Yeah, I know what you're going to think: "I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more—" yeah, yeah. I didn't walk, I drove, alright? Nothing has happened so far, not yet at least. I've successfully driven far from where the earthquake hit, taking all of my necessary things from my apartment to here. That and, do I even dare say it? Okay, here I'll say it: any possible attention from alphas…_

 _Yeah, even with my suppressants and scent blockers, which I had sprayed on myself just a few hours ago, I couldn't help but think of a possible alpha following me while I was on the road. I'm so paranoid. I always have been- even though I'm far from civilization, I can't help it but, but, but-_

Yuuri threw his hands up, wanting to tear his hair out. He wanted to cry; he had a sudden urge to tear someone's hair out as well. He never wanted to be an omega. What did he ever do to earn this? He stayed out of people's business, he went to school and class just before the bell rang, he helped his parents out- _fuck!_

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and cried for a couple of seconds. He could really use something sweet right now, so he pulled one of his protein bars to help cope.

Feeling better and wrapping half of the bar and putting into his bag, he resumed writing.

 _Okay, I'm okay now, I'm okay now._

 _I can't help it, but I just feel someone will come out of the blue and hurt me. Oh gosh. Hold on, I need to breathe more._

 _Okay, so you're going to ask, how come I'm not in some motel or hotel, where I can sleep for the night? Yes, it's the alphas but, last time I slept in a motel, I found several dark stains on the bed. Yeah, don't ask. That's why I'm out here. And what about other than you know what, what if someone tries to steal from me or my car?_

 _Pffth, people can hurt me, but who would want to steal from some lonely Japanese kid like me? I have nothing materialistic that is special. Or money worth. Most of my stuff is years old or hand me downs. Tough luck for thieves._

 _Tough luck…Tough luck…_

 _Tough body… yet so gentle._

 _Gentle that I can sleep on top of…_

Yuuri felt his mouth turn.

"VIKTOR!" Yuuri cried out. He threw his head on his backpack, looking at the roof. "Where are you... I hate you so much… I want to hit you so badly…"

 **62\. Am I High?**

"Okay," Emil began. "Seung-Gil is the camera ready?" he asked.

Seung-Gil had a blank look on his face, as he was standing behind a tripod with a camera on top of it.

"Yeah…" he said, blinking only once.

"Okay…" Emil picked up some maracas from the table and held them up. Giggling, he asked Seung-Gil to turn on the camera as he turned on something on his phone.

"Ready!" Emil sang.

Emil jumped on his own two feet, shaking the maracas to _El Jarabe Tapatio_ as Seung-Gil was watching completely with his stoic face on. The Korean sighed, wanting to drink a soda later on and rethink his life.

It was at that point, that the front door opened and Michele walked in. He was dressed in a white shirt with brown pants. He had just gotten off from a job interview. Michele would've set his jacket on the rack when he saw what Emil was doing.

Emil saw Michele from the corner of his eye and stopped.

"Michele… how was your last interview?" Emil asked. But that was not able to break Michele out of his trance. From where the Italian was standing, Emil was in a gigantic lime suit, with a large cream colored sombrero on his head.

Michele dropped his jacket and suitcase, just scarred. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Emil said. "I'm trying to audition for a role as the mascot at that taco joint." He shook his maracas. "Isn't it grand?"

"It makes me want to wonder if I'm high right now…" Michele answered.

"Told him it was bogus…" Seung-Gil said, walking into the kitchen.

 **63\. Talent Show.**

"Please welcome our next contestant, Jean-Jaques Leroy!" said the teacher as she was standing on the left side of the stage.

There was an array of clapping, as well as a few wolf whistles. Most of the clapping came from Mr. Leroy as the whistling erupted from Mrs. Leroy. They had such smiles on their faces, as Mrs. Leroy leaned into her husband's shoulder.

"Oh he looks so adorable on stage," remarked Mrs. Leroy to her husband.

"I knew that suit would come in handy," Mr. Leroy said, holding up a large camera to the stage.

JJ was smiling, his twelve-year-old face looking at the crowd. He was dressed up in a black suit with a red shirt and black bowtie. He waved as he held onto a gray boombox.

"For my act, I will sing along to a song of high class," JJ explained. There were a few 'woo's' from the crowd, wondering what that song was.

JJ set the boombox down. He cleared his throat. He turned to the device on. The audience had their brows raised and then the sounds of a bass playing and bells rang through the air. JJ smoothed his shirt. He wiggled his eyebrows before singing, _"Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down-"_

"What the…?" Mr. Leroy began, looking gobsmacked. Oh no. JJ would embarrass them all. Why? Last time JJ tried to rap, he got on top of a table and twerked.

"I feel the same way…" Mrs. Leroy agreed.

JJ kept on singing, _"I pulled up to the house about seven or eight, and I yelled to the cabbie, 'yo holmes, smell ya later!'"_ his bow tie and jacket taken off, and twirling it in the air.

Many girls in the audience started screaming for him, especially one little girl with black hair.

"Love you JJ!" the girl with the black hair cried.

 **64\. What's This?**

The teacher knelt down by Vassilissa, who was drawing something right on the red plastic table. The little silver haired girl was wearing a dusty rose dress, as her long hair was flowing down her back. She grabbed a red color pencil when her teacher asked her something.

"Dear, what's that right there?" The dark-haired teacher asked, pointing to something on the paper.

It was a stick figure with a mat of dark hair, standing on a blue stick chair, in front of what looked like to be a thick computer.

"That's my Papa…" Vassilissa said.

"What's he doing?" the teacher asked.

"He's hacking into a computer." The little girl said.

"Why?" The teacher's face crumpled, asking in a concerned voice.

"He used to be a hacker; he would hack into bad people's computers for money for crime groups." She said.

The teacher's eyes went up. She smiled awkwardly. She was glad that no other children had heard about that.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, dear, there's something I have to do." She said.

"Okay," said the child. She went to coloring her picture.

The next thing that happened: was that the teacher made a phone call and inquired Vassilissa's parents what they did before.

And Yuuri and Viktor were very awkward about the meeting with the teacher. How Vassilissa knew about their past with the mafia was past them.

 **65\. Minami's Haiku.**

One Little Nugget.

Sunshine for days to arrive.

Has Rooster's red hair.


	14. Chapter 14

_It's been time since I've done this, right? Oh geez. Number 66 was something nuts I thought while I was in bed. Also, there is a scene that I've had in my head that never made it to 'Blackbird's Song'.Yaaaay for lost scenes! XDD_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **66\. What if?**

"Vi-vi-viktor…" moaned out Yuuri, as he had his back on the red sheets. He had his arms above his head, them looking almost as if they were bound. Viktor was over him his knees on the bed as he held onto Yuuri's legs. He was too busy putting himself into Yuuri's body, as his bangs flew back and forth into his eyes.

Viktor let out a loud 'hnngh' sound, shutting his eyes.

"Oh my god…" Yuuri shut his eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

"You like that baby?" Viktor asked him.

"Yes…" Yuuri nodded, a smile on his face. "…oh, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he cried out.

"Sorry, baby," Viktor said, cradling his cheek.

"It's okay, I'll be fine," the younger man said, smiling at him.

* * *

There were the sounds of bedsprings being pressed as Emil rubbed an eye. He was donning the red blanket was on his chest, asking, "Ya'll hear something?"

Apparently, he was sleeping next to Seung-Gil on the bed next to the wall, as Michele and Sara were sleeping on the right bed. Michele had his arms folded on his chest, as he had his eyes shut. It had been forever since he had lied on a _real_ bed.

"It's nothing, if there's a zombie upstairs, they shouldn't be too strong. Besides, I still have my guns…" he said to him.

"I'm just saying, dude…" Emil said to him, lying back on the bed. "We should've looked upstairs before crashing."

 **67\. Pitter-Patter.**

Since the world ended, there were no more ways to tell if today or the days after would shine or not. Unfortunately, that wasn't much of a problem for Yuri, who was walking down the stone bridge all by himself that noon. Yuri assumed it was. Nothing had appeared along his way, which he did sort of find it odd. Not that he was complaining. Wouldn't the undead want someone such as him? Alone, and small?

A mere red car was looming down the street behind, lights lit up so it could see its way through the rain. Yuri didn't know anything about it.

It came closer, the sounds of rain pouring on it becoming louder. Then, there was a honk, insinuating that it was for Yuri.

"Hey, Mickey, slow down a little," someone said. There was a grunt, but Emil stuck his head out.

"Hey, hey, kid!" Emil called out for Yuri, as the car was next to him.

Yuri wasn't paying attention though.

"Dude, dude, can you hear me?" Emil said to him, hoping for his attention. No answer though.

"Are you going somewhere? We can give you a ride to wherever you're going!" he called out to Yuri.

"Emil, why the hell are you talking to him for?" Michele said to him. "He's like a wall, nothing is gonna get through him!"

"Mickey, just for once, there has to be someone benevolent out here," Emil said to his friend. Emil stuck out his head out, calling out for Yuri. However, Yuri sped off, getting away.

"Damn!" Emil slammed his face on the dashboard.

"Oh my, that boy, he could get sick from being in the rain," Sara said.

"To think there was a spare seat in here too," Seung-Gil added.

"Don't worry about him, alright," Michele said, driving down the road, Yuri now long gone. "Selfish nuts like him."

 **68\. Surprise.**

Viktor opened his eyes, his hair in one big, mat; however, he did wake up to something that he waited the whole night to see: Yuuri's big brown eyes looking right at him. Their mouths were close to each other, making it even better. Viktor smiled at him, wanting a kiss, but there was something odd. Yuuri was looking at him as if there was an emergency.

"Yuuri," Viktor asked him. "Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me," Yuuri told him, looking like he was struggling under the sheets.

Viktor took a good look. He and Yuuri were strapped to the bed! Legitimately! They were on their sides, with several ribbons and streamers looping over their bodies and under the bed, keeping them perfectly still.

"What the?!" Viktor cried out. He struggled against them, with Yuuri following suit, but soon the answer to their problems was answered when Makkachin barked. Both men looked and saw him at the door, several ribbons sitting in his mouth. He wagged his tail, causing Viktor to cry out, "Makkachin!"

Makkachin barked, almost mockingly. As Viktor began to cry out for lord's sake, Makkachin padded into the kitchen pushing a stool to the counter. He got on top of it and grabbed the car keys with his mouth. Once he did, he walked out the door and down the stairs, to where the car was. Once the keys were in the ignition, Makkachin drove out of the neighborhood and left.

 **69\. Cornered.**

Yuuri ran into the tunnel, his glasses jiggling in the air, in hopes of getting away from his pursuers. Just when he was free, he heard the sounds of men right behind, pointing their guns at him.

"Don't move you sorry shit!" the man in the middle cried.

Damn.

 _Okay, I'm no soldier but I gotta make this good! If this fails, I'm gonna have to make smoke and run._

While still keeping a straight face on, Yuuri pulled the control pad from his cargo jacket and held it in front. The men looked almost as if they were chuckling, wondering sarcastically if this guy was going to control a toy helicopter around them to death.

Yuuri pressed a button and a gray metal drone appeared, appearing right in front of them. The same time it did, several poisonous pins and needles appeared and pelted the men to death. There were groans and cries, with Yuuri cringing a little. Ugh. Well, if he was going to be the tech-guy for the agency, he should get used to it right now. There would be so much more ahead.

 **70\. "Perdoname Mi Amor."**

Jesus had admired her for a long time, ever since she and she stepped into his family's little café just two years ago. He admired her so much that whenever her family walked in he would be the one to serve them. He would only and always be there to serve them.

Oddly, that admiration was subverted when her loud bounty hunter of a father accidentally shot his grandfather, causing his coma and eventual death. That was why he was coming to her table, holding a mug of hot chocolate with a cream on it with a side of honey cookies, just how she liked it. The chocolate was laced with liquid poison.

He wanted her to die after she bit into some of her favorite treats. Hey, it was the least he could do for her.

Jasmine-Isaac was listening to her parent's chatter when she took a sip. She was only halfway through her cookie when she choked. Even though her parent's best efforts, she ran into the bathroom, and fell face first into the floor.

Jesus was watching from the counter, as he wiped it clean. He felt a bit of remorse, but how his ancestors were like, he muttered, "Perdoname Mi Amor, pero la familia viene primero."

* * *

The last one, I really like it when a character turns EVIL! XDD

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**The first one was inspired by** _ **Cowboy Bebop**_ **and trigger warning for gun violence underneath.**

* * *

 **71\. Dinnertime and Binoculars.**

The Leroy family was sitting at a semi-circle table, digging into their dinner as smooth jazz vibrated throughout the whole room. Jasmine-Isaac was chewing on her chicken-fried steak, watching her two siblings fuss over a large piece of shrimp that was on their plate. Amara had a fussy look on her face, when Jasmine-Isaac placed her hand in.

"Alright, both of you stop it now, now give it," she demanded, as her mom and dad were too busy chatting away.

With pouts on both of their faces, the twins handed the piece to their sister.

Jasmine-Isaac cut the shrimp in two, passing back to them. "Here, now don't be fussing around, we're in public," she told them.

Jasmine-Isaac would've taken another bite of her steak when she saw something silver and in a black coat in the distance. She elevated herself, hands on the table, hoping to get a closer look. That was when her dad noticed and asked, "Jazz, what are you doing?"

"I think I see a guy that's in your bounty folder, dad," Jasmine-Isaac told her father.

"You serious?" JJ asked, pulling out his phone.

"Oh JJ, not when we're on vacation," whined his wife.

"Now, now, Is, it won't take long," JJ told her. He lifted his phone to his eyes and within seconds, it scanned and caught four things. Two of which were definitely in JJ's bounty folder as Jasmine-Isaac said.

"Ah-hah, guess even baddies need to take trips!" JJ laughed.

 **Subject 1:**

 _Name: Viktor Nikiforov_

 _Wanted For: Robbery/Arson/Mass Homicide/Smuggling/Trafficking_

 _Bounty: $400,000,000._

 **Subject 2:**

 _Name: Yuuri Katsuki_

 _Wanted For: Smuggling/Selling Bootleg items/Creating Illegal Weapons_

 _Bounty: $200,000,000_

 **Subject 3:**

 _Unknown_

 **Subject 4:**

 _Unknown_

Subjects 3 and 4 were a mind puzzle to JJ. He looked closer and saw two girls right on the left of the couple. The first girl had long silver hair and brown eyes; the second girl, most likely her younger sister, had black-pigtails and blue eyes. Even criminals like them need to have kids at one point too.

JJ set the phone down, thinking.

"JJ, please don't tell me you're going to go over to them," Isabella said.

Unfortunately, JJ stood up from the table, going past his kids. He walked over to the other family, asking the man closet to him, Viktor, "Excuse me?"

Viktor turned to him, "Yes, can I help you?" It also caught the attention of Yuuri and their youngest daughter; the elder daughter didn't seem to care though, eating her grilled sandwich.

JJ cleared his throat, "I am Bounty Hunter Jean-Jacques Leroy, and you and your husband Katsuki Yuuri are under arrest!" The hunter pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. Viktor dropped his fork; Yuuri flinched, taken aback.

Back at the table, Isabella covered her face, "Why…?" Jasmine-Isaac though, couldn't help but feel guilty; if dad arrested these men, what would happen to those two girls that were next to them?

"Yuuri, go and take the girls away from here!" Viktor turned and ordered his husband.

"Shut up, pretty boy, you and your husband ain't going anywhere!" JJ cried out. Viktor did not heed his words, because he urged for Yuuri to get his daughters and run, going right after them. JJ aimed his gun and fired, shooting Viktor in his shoulder and behind his right knee. Viktor cried out, covering his leg as blood rode down his fingers.

The two girls paused and turned, the youngest covering her mouth, calling out, "Father!"

"VIKTOR!" Yuuri screamed and began teared up, watching his husband in pain. He ran to his husband's side, grabbing his shoulders. Viktor was looking right at his husband with a pained look on his face. JJ pointed his gun at him, ordering him, "Hands up!"

Yuuri couldn't, shaking his head violently. JJ made him raise his arm up.

"NO! STOP!" Yuuri cried. JJ pointed his gun at him, ordering him, "SHUT UP!"

Both girls looked shocked. The younger girl, Hiroko, begged "STOP!" tears welling in her eyes. She stomped her foot, not wanting this strange man to take her fathers away.

Sadly, she was not heeded as Isabella and Jasmine were walking up to her and her sister, in hopes of calming her down. JJ had his knees on Yuuri's behind on the floor. He handcuffed Yuuri and was calling for backup.

 **72\. Why Can't You Be More Like Him?**

Hiroko and Toshiya were running out of the bookstore, holding onto each other's arms as Toshiya looked back and forth, making sure none of the walking dead were running towards them. The couple shuffled through some potted plants that lead to the food court when a zombie came towards them.

Hiroko gasped; Toshiya grabbed a chair and hit the zombie it the face with it, but it was still standing on its two feet. Toshiya hit it again, letting out a cry, sending the zombie to the ground. Toshiya dumped the chair and smashed his foot in, keeping it from coming back.

Toshiya collected his wife and they ran down to where the main plaza was, where most of the group was at. Minami shoved his katana into a zombie's skull, as Christophe was running out of the bathroom, shooting at a dead security guard that was chasing after him. Phichit was standing in an island of palm trees, holding onto Makkachin, his face buried in his fur.

"Where's everyone else?" Hiroko demanded.

Minami answered, "Um, Mari-chan went out with Nikiforov-san to get the van started, and Yuuri-kun went to get supplies for the dog."

It was at that point, Yuuri came running towards them, holding a white bag of dog food in his arms. "I'm here!"

"Yuuri!" Hiroko cried, running to her son and hugging him.

"C'mon, time to run!" Christophe declared, pushing through the front doors. Phichit hopped off the large island of plants, following Minami as Christophe followed the Katsuki family out the glass doors.

The van appeared, just between the front doors and the parking lot. Viktor stuck his head out through the passenger door, telling them, "Get in, now!"

Makkachin barked, as Phichit ran to the back of the van, opening it for everyone. As the survivor group piled in, Viktor turned to the group and asked, "Where's Yakov?"

"In the bookstore," Toshiya said.

"What?" Viktor asked, sounding almost like Hiroko. Christophe told him to relax when they heard the sounds of gunshots right behind them. Yakov was running towards the van, still firing at them. The sounds attracted all of the zombies that were in the parking lot.

"Yakov!" Viktor called out to him.

Yakov hopped into the van, demanding, "I need a grenade, quick!" Viktor turned to the bag that was behind him and pulled it out. Yakov took it, asking Mari, "Young lady, start driving now!"

Mari did as told, driving the van from the Atlanta Mall.

"Don't close the doors!" Yakov said, holding the grenade in his hands. The massive swarm of zombies was behind them, wanting to eat them. Yakov pulled the pin and threw the grenade the zombies. The grenade exploded, and all of the undead blew up, scattering all of their organs on the street in a large orange bubble of fire.

"Wow…" Minami said, breathless.

"Amazing, old boy," Toshiya congratulated him. Yakov took a deep breath, asking Christophe to please close the doors. Yakov sat back against the wall, as Toshiya quietly laughed.

Hiroko, with a small frown, swatted Toshiya's back. The man was taken aback.

"Hiroko?" Toshiya asked her, rubbing her back.

"Why can't you be more like Mr. Feltsman?" Hiroko griped at him.

"Well, how should I know about using grenades and fancy guns? I was an innkeeper for crying out loud!" Toshiya folded his arms, puffing his cheeks out.

 **73\. Encounter.**

Leona firmed her lips, struggling against the zip-tie that surrounded her wrists, golden earrings dangling. She would've gotten her left hand free if the door before her hadn't opened. She turned and there she saw it. The very man she was sent to arrest, Guang-Hong Ji. Not only was she was his target, he was also one of China's greatest snipers and one of the subordinates in the Triad and Mafia collaboration. He was holding a mere Smith and Wesson his hand, swinging it lightly like a child holding an Easter Basket.

"You know one thing I hate about female cops?" Guang-Hong said in a high-pitched voice, sauntering over to his captured victim.

Leona turned away, not wanting to hear him, but Guang-Hong leaned down into her ear, "Their earrings and makeup almost never match their uniform."

Leona turned her head to him. "Okay, this might come off as sexist, but shouldn't you know better than to shoot a lady? Or rather, take some person who's just trying to do their job without their consent?"

Guang-Hong giggled like a little girl. "Oh normally, I wouldn't. Not by a mere crepe, but… " He spun around, his smile never leaving his face. "You're no lady." He taunted. He placed the gun between her breasts and fired, sending the cop to her demise.

 **74\. Minami's Guitar.**

"You dropped the bomb on me, baby," Minami sang, holding a small guitar in his hands, as he sat in a black leather seat in a red car. "You dropped the bomb on me, baby, but you turn me on!" This only annoyed the person who was driving the car right next to him, Yuri. Yuri looked at him with distasteful eyes, hand on the wheel. Yuri let out a small growl from his throat.

"You turn me up, oh you turn me up! You dropped a bomb on meeee—" that was when Yuri grabbed the guitar and forced it out of Minami's hands and throwing it down into the chasm that was below them.

"OH SHUT IT!" he cried. The guitar went down with a plop, going down to the bottom of it.

"My guitar!" Minami cried, looking down at the chasm. "You have no heart for music, you got that?"

"More than I'll ever have in a lifetime." Yuri huffed.

 **75\. Assassin's Rules.**

"Okay," Viktor said, as he and Yuuri were walking down the park that partially cloudy day. "Even though you are just learning self-defense with blades, I was told to give the rules to you, just in case." Viktor passed a sheet of paper to Yuuri, as they passed by a man on his bike and a working fountain.

Taking the paper, Yuuri adjusted his glasses and read what had to be read.

 _I. Taking part in any street and/or public fights are strictly prohibited. If you are caught in a competition, you will be suspended from your work for three days._

 _II. As an assassin, you are not allowed to consume sugary foods or red meat either on or off missions. Having a physically fit body is key._

 _III. No matter for what reason, you are not allowed to copulate with your targets or admire any civilians. You must stay focused and have a clear mind on and during your mission._

 _IV. Be respectful to and with your fellow assassins and staff. Even though we have different opinions, we are united as one under guns and blades._

 _V. Avoid harming any other civilians such as women, children, or the elderly. There is no reason to have any other civilians involved with your assignment._

"Most of these I can comply with, but it's just number two, I have massive trouble with," Yuuri said, holding the paper back to him.

"Don't worry, I have ways of gaining a slim body in just two weeks," Viktor said, leaning closer to Yuuri, winking.

Yuuri made an uncertain noise, his mouth wiggling like a worm.

* * *

 **The last one was something that I've had in my head for a while, and wanted to do it! If you liked this, please let me know in the reviews.**

 **MA6.**


End file.
